Heidenröselein
by Greisfer
Summary: BASADO EN LOS FANFICS DE MISAO-CG. Una misión juntos los hará descubrir que sus mundos no son tan distintos, pues viviendo siempre a la sombra de un prejuicio, uno puede hacerse cierta fama, sin embargo, deshacerse de lo que se dice de alguien puede hacer que los pensamientos y sentimientos se transformen en algo bueno para los dos.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos!

Como dice el preview, este es un fanfic basado en los de Misao-CG (y cuento con su autorización) por lo que la pareja puede que suene bastante inusual, vamos, incluso excéntrica pero bueno, fue lo que salió. Siempre me dio la curiosidad de escribir algo así, además es todo un honor escribirle un fanfic a una persona tan genial como ella *o*. Yo no estaría por aquí de no ser porque me inspiró para comenzar en esta actividad.

Según mis cálculos, las referencias y por la línea del tiempo que ella maneja, este fanfic estaría ubicado por ahí de mediados del 2012. Si no saben de qué hablo, ¡vayan, busquen sus fanfics y enamórense de ellos!

Para que no cueste tanto trabajo formarse una imagen mental de las situaciones, imaginad al Afro de Saintia Sho xD.

Como todo, como siempre, Saint Seiya no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes y mucho menos los OC's, de los cuales tengo autorización de la persona que los creó para utilizarlos.

* * *

 **Heidenröselein.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

\- Es más como una expedición a la montaña, ¿no?

\- Parece.

\- ¿Por qué nosotros?

\- Creo que ambos encajarán bien en esta misión.

Shion miró a ambos santos, Afrodita de Piscis y Shaina de Ofiuco estaban en la sala principal del templo. Los llamó para asignarles una misión muy importante.

\- Podría ir yo solo- comentó el santo de Piscis pero de inmediato sintió que un aura hostil manaba de la amazona y aunque no le pudiese ver el rostro por el momento, podía jurar que le dedicó una mirada llena de enojo.

\- Podrías pero cuando se envía a alguien de misión a otro país, lo ideal es que vaya acompañado, por precaución.

\- Mejor dí que no quieres ir conmigo y te evitas problemas- dijo la única fémina presente con acidez pues sabía perfectamente que no todos le soportaban el carácter y cuando la asignaban a misiones siempre le ponían pretextos desde los más complejos hasta simples excusas, incluso por allí había alguien que ya iban como dos veces que mataba a su abuelita para evitar ir con ella.

\- No es eso, lo sugerí porque tampoco hay muchas personas a las que les agrade ir conmigo... o más bien, a las que yo les agrade- repuso Afro mirándola inocentemente. La mujer vio sinceridad en su respuesta por lo que se guardó cualquier otro comentario.

Shaina sabía que era mandona y que de no ser porque todos sabían que era más italiana que la pasta, cualquiera diría que era originaria de Esparta; aquello sumado con su carácter fuerte y su sensibilidad con respecto a lo femenino la hacían una no muy buena opción como acompañante pero al ver que él no ponía un pretexto para que fueran juntos se sintió extraña. Incluso entre los dorados intentaban evitar enojarla y eso ya era algo grave, pero ahora que lo pensaba, pocas veces se había encontrado de frente con el caballero que tenía al lado, simplemente lo saludaba respetuosamente y ya.

\- Señor... no es porque no quiera ir o algo así pero ¿por qué ir hasta Suiza por una planta?- preguntó el santo de Piscis todavía algo escéptico.

\- No es cualquier planta, es una especie de muérdago enano que es criado para ser solamente de ornato y da la casualidad que aquella persona vive en las montañas de Lugano, casi en la cima pues es muy dedicado a su trabajo y no le gusta que lo molesten. La señorita Athena piensa enviarlo de regalo para otro Dios- explicó el patriarca acomodándose en su asiento. Realmente no sabía por qué pero Saori misma pensó que aquellos dos serían ideales para ir a traer el muérdago.

\- ¿Quién quiere una planta de cumpleaños?- comentó Shaina dando a entender que le parecía absurdo.

\- Ya les dije que otro Dios, verán, queremos expandir nuestras relaciones con otras cosmogonías y da la casualidad que los dioses Nórdicos se han mostrado bastante amables desde aquel incidente con Hilda, además, la princesa se lleva bien con algunas diosas y a veces se escriben por lo que la invitaron a una de sus fiestas allá en Asgard para celebrar un cumpleaños pero no me agrada mucho la idea de que vaya allá (y tampoco al señor Zeus) pues esos dioses son algo... _alegres_ y como la princesa todavía no está en edad para asistir a esas fiestas, decidió solamente llevar el regalo ella misma un día antes o un día después, todavía no lo decide.

\- Si no estoy mal con la mitología de allá y en relación con el regalo, ¿es para el dios Baldr?- preguntó Afro ladeando la cabeza. Pese a tener déficit de atención, cuando no tenía nada que lo distrajera, podía conectar muy bien los hechos.

\- En efecto, la señorita Athena quiere que al menos ese pequeño muérdago se una al pacto de no lastimarlo como lo tienen las otras cosas. Dicen que él siempre ha querido tener uno pero realmente no se anima desde lo que ocurrió con aquella flecha..

\- Es un gran gesto por parte de la princesa- coincidió el santo de Piscis sonriendo enternecido como hermano mayor.

\- Sí. Entonces por eso los envío a ustedes, puede que crean que exagero pero el ver a dos guerreros de una diosa comprando algo que podría ser un arma letal para un dios podría malinterpretarse y podrían atacarlos. Podríamos usar el correo pero como les digo, puede parecer muy simple pero es todo lo contrario.

\- Comprendo, estaremos listos para mañana por la noche- dijo él y Shaina solamente asintió.

Shion los dejó ir prometiendo que más tarde les daría todavía más instrucciones que las iniciales.

* * *

Afro caminó delante de Shaina y sorpresivamente le abrió la puerta para dejarla salir primero.

\- Gracias- murmuró ella sintiéndose extraña, primero por aquel pequeño gesto y porque no se había percatado antes de que él era casi veinte centímetros más alto que ella. Era extraño, se pensaría que él era alguien bajo por su apariencia pero al pasarle al lado se dio cuenta de que tenía que mirarlo hacia arriba.

Él salió detrás de ella y ambos comenzaron a bajar despacio aquellas legendarias escaleras.

\- Oye...- dijo ella insegura pues en primer lugar, se cohibió porque no sabía si tutearlo o no y en segunda porque se negaba a llamarlo por su nombre completo. Se detuvo y él también pero se regresó los escalones que le llevaba de ventaja para estar a la par de la mujer.

\- Puedes decirme "Afro", como todos- contestó el santo, él también pensó en que realmente no había interactuado con ella antes.

\- Sí, bueno yo...

¿Cómo decirle que no entendió al final de lo que se trataba la misión? no era que no hubiese puesto atención sino que se perdió del tema, se desenchufó. Su orgullo le decía que no debía de enterarse, ya sabría de qué iba el asunto después pero su deber era saber bien de qué se trataba todo.

\- Hubo una época en el que el dios Baldr tuvo pesadillas y éstas cada vez se iban haciendo más oscuras, no podía dormir; su madre se dio cuenta de eso y al leer sus sueños pudo ver que él moriría, todos los dioses se preocuparon por él e hicieron una lista de cosas que podrían matarlo, su madre tomó esa lista y fue por todos los mundos haciendo que cada cosa prometiera no lastimarlo pero el muérdago era joven para jurar además de que no había forma de que fuera amenaza para él. Loki decidió matar a Baldr como venganza por el encierro de sus hijos y buscó la forma de averiguar si había algo que lo matase hostigando a la madre de Baldr, consiguió saber que el muérdago no había jurado así que hizo una flecha para matarlo. Baldr se jactaba de ser invulnerable a cualquier cosa y hacía que el resto de los dioses le arrojaran cualquier objeto pero en ese juego participaba uno de sus hermanos que era ciego así que Loki se aprovechó de eso, le dio la flecha y la disparó lastimándolo. La historia dice que murió en el momento pero sabemos que los Dioses en esta época están vivos. Parece que con la modernidad dejaron los mitos de lado y tuvieron una especie de reinicio pero creo que Baldr todavía debe de tener un poco de miedo, por eso la Princesa va a hacer que al menos esa planta por la que iremos jure no lastimarlo- explicó Afro amablemente pues notó que ella ya no dijo más antes de despedirse de Shion. Shaina prestó atención a cada una de sus palabras.

\- Vaya...- dijo ella admirada.- Es una buena forma de establecer buenas relaciones entre dioses.

\- Lo sé, se pensaría que es para causar simpatía pero aseguro que la Princesa lo hace de buena gana. Además, pienso que debe ser extraño tener miedo de una sola cosa y saber que te puede causar la muerte.

\- Supongo- respondió la mujer y volvió a mirarlo. Era una suerte que él no pudiera verle la cara pues ahora ella tenía la boca abierta pues miraba con atención el rostro del hombre que tenía enfrente. La belleza que poseía era inclasificable e indescifrable pues sus rasgos pese a ser femeninos, parecía que solamente le quedaban a él, no sabía cómo pero a la mente le venían las palabras "belleza misteriosa", sus ojos azules se mostraban desinteresados pero con un brillo de astucia, como si fuera una fiera en reposo, sus labios remarcados naturalmente no mostraban una sonrisa permanente pero al hablar con amabilidad, éstos se curvaban y motivaron a la amazona a escuchar lo que salía de ellos. Su voz de principio daba la impresión de no concordar pero ya viéndolo hablar, dejaba de parecer que alguien estaba añadiéndole una voz masculina al movimiento de sus labios. No pudo evitar que sus ojos recorrieran el cuerpo de Afro pues por el llamado tan rápido subió sin su armadura. Podía decir que era el menos fornido de todos los caballeros que conocía pero tampoco podía decir que fuera un hueso, era solamente delgado pero con una musculatura marcada y ello Shaina lo notó más en los brazos pues él los tenía cruzados, le resaltaban un poco los bíceps por debajo de aquella camisa blanca de mangas largas (pero enrolladas por ahora pues estaba a punto de ponerse los guantes y demás complementos para comenzar a arreglar sus rosas), no podía predicar nada de la cintura para abajo pues el pantalón holgado negro y las botas de hule no la dejaban emitir un juicio apropiado.

\- Te mandaré avisar las demás instrucciones en cuanto me lleguen- dijo Afro a manera de despedida porque interpretó el silencio de la amazona como señal de que ya se quería ir.

\- S-sí, gracias- respondió ella reaccionando pero aunque salió de su ensimismamiento, siguió parada en el mismo lugar.

\- Nos vemos - dijo él reanudando la marcha.

Al verlo de espaldas, Shaina vio claramente que ese pantalón no era tan holgado como parecía, digamos que remarcaba lo remarcable. La amazona de Ofiuco se dio una buena cachetada para obligarse a mover los pies.

\- Parece que no hubieras visto a un hombre antes- se regañó por abstraerse de esa forma en el santo de Piscis pero se quiso tirar de las escaleras pues jamás se imaginó que alguien como él le alborotara las hormonas de tal manera. Ella realmente no tenía nada en contra de Afro, era sencillamente que nunca antes le había prestado tanta atención como ahora.

Bajó las escaleras despacio y por ello mismo se detuvo un poco a ver el panorama a su alrededor. Respiró hondo y contempló lo que sus ojos veían. Pensó nuevamente en el morador de la décimo segunda casa.

\- Debe ser increíble levantarse con estas vistas- se dijo en voz alta y ya por fin bajó.

Pasó por la casa de Piscis sin pedir permiso pues el caballero casi nunca le respondía cuando ella pasaba por allí, además recordó que una vez le dio permiso de pasar siempre que lo necesitara, de hecho había obtenido tal permiso en todas las casas.

Sus tacones resonaban por el piso del recinto, esta vez pasó despacio, admirando la estructura; no era tan distinta a la del resto de los templos pero Afro se ocupaba de decorar un poco con unos jarrones grandes con rosas rojas y rosas que aromatizaban el entorno, hizo otra parada y se quitó la máscara para olerlas mejor pues le encantaba esa esencia. Eran tan bellas, especialmente las rojas, su matiz era tan intenso que parecía que si las tocaba podría mancharse los dedos.

\- ¿Se dará cuenta?- preguntó Shaina para sí y tomó una de las flores con cuidado para verla mejor; no era que la necesitara pero quiso llevársela, las pobres estaban allí en ese jarrón para recibir a quien pasara por allí además, los ramos puestos en los jarrones eran grandes por lo que esperaba que él no lo notara. Ahora sí salió rápido sintiendo como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

\- Sí me di cuenta, no eres discreta- susurró Afro sonriendo pues sintió curiosidad al sentir que Shaina se detuvo a medio pasar por su casa así que fue a ver lo que la detuvo. Nadie antes se había detenido a mirar las rosas como ella, todos por lo general pasaban rápido ya fuera de ida o vuelta. Realmente apreció el gesto de ella al quedarse aunque fuera por ese momento. Ponía las flores como ornato para recibir a todo aquel que se esforzó por llegar hasta allí. ¿Serían acaso las rosas la flor favorita de su compañera de armas?

Regresó a atender sus rosales, quizás en los próximos días podría preguntarle.

* * *

Ya iban a ser casi las nueve de la noche y Shaina de Ofiuco se encontraba en su cabaña lista para ver la televisión. Por las noches a la italiana le gustaba avanzar un par de capítulos de alguna serie que no tuvo oportunidad de ver antes. Se ponía lo más cómoda posible, por ejemplo esa noche usaba una camiseta que le quedaba grande encima, luego tomaba asiento en su sofá y disfrutaba de la serie mientras comía cereal.

Justo estaba a punto de servirse cuando llamaron a la puerta. Normalmente a esa hora ya todos estaban en sus respectivos hogares por lo que se extrañó de que la visitara alguien. Quizá era alguna de sus compañeras llamando para pedirle prestado algo por lo que fue a abrir sin fijarse antes quién era.

\- Buenas noches Shaina- saludó Afro algo sorprendido, la mujer quiso cerrarle la puerta en la cara por recibirlo en tales fachas pero se había quedado helada.

\- Buenas noches- respondió ella intentando mantener la calma porque podía ser algo importante.

\- Vine a traerte la información y los boletos de avión, sí saldremos mañana en la noche- comentó el santo extendiéndole un sobre amarillo donde contenía la documentación necesaria. No pudo evitar poner especial atención a la vestimenta de la amazona, no tanto por la camiseta grande sino por otra cosa, algo que lo hizo pasar saliva sonoramente.

\- Está bien, disculpa las molestias- dijo ella algo más calmada y tomó el sobre.

\- Descuida, iba pasando de todas formas pues fui a recoger todo- dijo él intentando mirarla exclusivamente a la cara. Los ojos verdes de Shaina lo miraban con curiosidad y le prestaban toda su atención. Era una lástima que tan lindos ojos siempre estuvieran ocultos pero a su vez, tal vez era bueno pues esas angelicales facciones no causarían el temor y la seriedad que daba la máscara.

\- Entonces te veo mañana a las...

\- A las siete estará bien, prepara todo- recomendó Afro poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad para seguirla encarando pero ahora decidió echar un rápido vistazo dentro de la cabaña y no pudo evitar ver que ella había puesto la rosa robada en un pequeño florero de vidrio soplado que ahora adornaba el centro de su mesa. Ay, sí la estaba cuidando.

\- Allí estaré puntual, gracias de nuevo. Descansa- dijo ella regalándole una sonrisa. Qué raro, Afro parecía no querer mirar otra cosa que no fuera ella, ¿y si se había dado cuenta de la rosa? nah, debía de ser algo más, quizá tenía algo en la mejilla.

\- Igualmente- respondió el santo de piscis aliviado de poder irse y se dio la media vuelta para caminar de regreso a su templo.

Shaina lo contempló hasta que él se perdió en el camino mientras se aseguraba de no tener algo en el rostro. Cerró la puerta despacio.

\- ¿Quién era, maestra?- preguntó Rin saliendo de su cuarto pues ella a esas horas ya estaba durmiendo y el sonido de la puerta junto con las voces la despertaron.

\- Oh, era Piscis, ya te había dicho que iré de misión mañana- dijo la amazona revisando los papeles.

\- ¿Y lo recibió sin pantalones?- preguntó la niña entre bostezos.

\- ¿QUÉ?- gritó Shaina y se miró hacia abajo, aquella camiseta que usaba le llegaba nada más a medio muslo pero ya bien parada, la prenda subía todavía un poco más. Había recibido a un caballero dorado casi en ropa interior y en su morada, quiso morir, quiso que Zeus se enterara de su desgracia y que la ayudara lanzándole un rayo para desaparecerla.

\- Descuide maestra, no se le ve nada- consoló la aprendiza intentando no reírse.

\- Esto es peor que si me hubiera visto sin máscara- dijo la mujer cubriéndose el rostro avergonzada.

\- Pero está sin máscara- recordó Rin acercándose y aunque tuviera toda la intención de consolar a Shaina, lo cierto era que lo estaba empeorando todo.

\- ¿Qué va a pensar de mi? ¡Debí parecerle una desvergonzada!- se lamentó ella ahora deslizándose hacia el suelo para ver si éste se partía y se la tragaba.

\- O a lo mejor pensó que tenía bonitas piernas, maestra- repuso la aprendiza pasándole una mano por el cabello con cariño.

\- No creo, no soy el tipo de nadie- dijo ella casi llorando por la vergüenza.

Rin se quedó consolando a su maestra, pese a ser todavía una niña se dio cuenta de varias cosas pues había visto todo desde una rendija en su puerta. Vio que el caballero se esforzaba por no mirar más de la cuenta a Shaina y hasta ella sintió un poco de admiración por él; sabía que los demás santos trataban a su maestra como a un hombre más, incluso apostaba a que cualquier otro le habría soltado una gamberrada por verla así y que ello naturalmente llevaría a que Shaina rompiera algunos huesos. Realmente ella no tendría nada qué hacer frente a un dorado pero Afro tuvo la delicadeza de hacer como si no hubiera visto nada.

Shaina se serenó, mandó a su aprendiza a dormir y se dispuso a seguir con lo que quería, todavía tenía algo de tiempo pero por estar pensando, no pudo concentrarse en la televisión. Dejando de lado lo ocurrido, nuevamente se maravilló por lo que vio en aquel hombre, ya con ropa formal se veía todavía mejor, olía a colonia y su larga cabellera azulina enmarcaba su rostro. Nuevamente le vino la vergüenza, él tan bien vestido y ella con esas fachas, peor, casi desnuda. Lo correcto sería pedirle disculpas pero no quería avergonzar a Piscis, decirle que la perdonara conllevaría a que ella remarcara el hecho de que se mostró así y todavía tenía la esperanza de que él no hubiera notado nada. El hado no estaba de su lado.

* * *

Afro iba saliendo del recinto de las amazonas para encaminarse hacia la primer casa y subir despacio. Se sorprendió a sí mismo suspirando, no eran sus usuales suspiros de apatía o melancolía sino que suspiraba de gusto, algo muy raro en él pero recordó que había sido bastante inoportuno pues el ir a esas horas a la cabaña de Shaina había sido un gran fallo, había interrumpido el descanso de la mujer pero de no ser por eso, no habría presenciado a la más explosiva de sus compañeras totalmente relajada, siendo una chica más. Él realmente no sabía por qué le tenían miedo, Shaina era una mujer delicada pese a tener ese carácter; cualquier otra persona lo miraría como si estuviera loco si lo dijera en voz alta, pero él lo sabía, lo sospechó en el momento en el que ella se detuvo a mirar las rosas, lo supo cuando tomó una y lo confirmó cuando vio que ella había puesto la flor en un florero, allí donde se viera.

Si todo lo que decía el resto sobre la agresividad de la amazona fuese cierto, lo hubiera corrido a patadas por perturbarla mientras le soltaba una sarta de improperios pero no, ella lo saludó normalmente y hasta tuvo la suerte de ver la sonrisa junto con su brillante mirada aunque eso no fue lo que lo recibió en principio. No era de caballeros el andar mirando de más a sus compañeras, además, si los descubrían mirándolas, se llevarían de recuerdo un ojo morado o un diente roto. Pero a él no le interesaba realmente mirar de esa forma a una mujer, no era que no le gustasen (como muchos creían) sino que siempre encontraba belleza falsa en ellas, pues podían tener rostros hermosos pero el corazón y sus maneras de actuar le dejaban mucho qué desear, por lo que él hablaba primero con una chica y luego se permitía deleitarse con lo físico pero con Shaina le había pasado al revés, el ver sus bien torneadas piernas y su rostro le hicieron estragos en la mente, se había permitido unas palabras con ella pero no tanto como para ponerlo así... ahora sabía que Shaina de Ofiuco lo puso nervioso como nunca antes, si ella en ese momento le hubiera pedido cualquier cosa, él habría dicho que sí. Dejar de mirar su cuerpo para mirar el rostro fue todavía 'peor' pues descubrió la belleza física que buscaba luego de una buena charla y la obtuvo con un par de encuentros que probablemente no podían clasificarse como tales.

Se sentía raro pues jamás en su vida creyó ponerse así y quizá estaba exagerando al pensar tanto en ella en tan sólo unos momentos pero el que alguien lo descolocara así, lo hacía ponerse paranoico y era peor pues iba a estar a solas con ella durante unos cuantos días.

\- Nah, es sólo la sorpresa, siempre la has visto con su ropa de entrenamiento- se convenció y aceleró sus pasos para llegar rápido a su casa, justo en las escaleras que daban para pasar por Cáncer, se encontró a su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Qué hay?- saludó Máscara de la muerte al verlo acercarse. El santo de cáncer estaba disfrutando del fresco nocturno pues su casa olía a piel quemada, era mejor para Afro no enterarse de la causa.

\- Nada.

\- Oí que te irás de misión con Shaina- respondió el otro indicándole que tomara asiento a su lado.

\- Sí.

\- Uy...

\- ¿'Uy' qué?- preguntó Piscis sentándose en el escalón al lado de su amigo.

\- Pues espero que te vaya bien- dijo Máscara secamente.

\- Hace rato cuando bajé, Shura también me deseó mucha suerte, igual Mü y Aioria, incluso Camus...- dijo Afro pensativo porque ahora que recordaba, todos le habían deseado mucha suerte y que esperaban verlo de vuelta.

\- Cualquiera te la desearía.

\- Yo no creo que me vaya tan mal, es Suiza y ya he estado allí, puedo arreglarme con los idiomas.

El guardián de la cuarta casa lo miró perplejo ¿en serio no captaba por qué le deseaban suerte? bueno, de él no le extrañaba.

\- A lo mejor es por tu acompañante, dicen que hay veces que ella regresa sola y que el que fue con ella regresa días después de recibir tratamiento médico. Suele ser un poco complicada- explicó Máscara.

\- Ah eso...

Afro se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho la peliverde al reunirse con el Patriarca: " _Mejor di que no quieres ir conmigo y te evitas problemas_ ", incluso él conocía todo lo que se predicaba de Shaina pero con lo que vio hace rato, no podía creerlo. Tal vez era que todos se hacían una idea equivocada de la amazona y se ponían en modo defensivo, causando que dijeran algo que a ella no le gustase y por ende terminaban golpeados. Pensó en lo ocurrido y quizá si él hubiera remarcado el hecho de que Shaina lo recibió enseñándole las piernas, ella sí habría reaccionado de mala manera, pero no era lo correcto el decirle en ese momento cómo estaba, además de exponerla, significaría que él no le guardaba respeto alguno y él solía ser así pese a que muchas personas no lo trataban con la misma cortesía además, esa mirada que vio en ella no era de desagrado sino de sorpresa y lo recibió con calidez. Se negaba a pensar que la belleza de Ofiuco fuera así de engañosa.

\- Todos creen que eres un psicópata cruel o que yo soy gay sólo por la apariencia o por lo que se dice de nosotros. Etiquetar a las personas solamente las simplifica a tal punto que creen que esa es su definición y lo peor es cuando tú mismo acabas por creértelo. Dicen muchas cosas de ella pero al menos yo no las creo y tú tampoco deberías, la vimos desde que era una pequeña.

\- ¡Pero si desde que era bambina ya daba unos buenos tortazos!

\- ¿Y por qué lo hacía?

\- Porque le hacían burla por ser niña, porque decían que era fea y que por ello tenía que usar máscara- reconoció Cáncer y recordó que él también algunas veces la molestaba.

\- El resto de la gente te hace horrible por dentro de tanto que te dicen que eres horrible por fuera. Todos han contribuido a que ella sea así y si los golpea es porque se lo merecen- declaró Afro levantándose abruptamente.- Nos vemos mañana, piensa si necesitas algo de Suiza para traértelo.

\- Está bien, te aviso- dijo Máscara dejándolo ir.

Si no lo conociera, diría que defendía a Shaina porque le agradaba bastante, más de la cuenta, pero el morador de la casa de Cáncer sabía que su amigo era sensible con respecto a ese tema, Afro debía ser la persona más lastimada gracias a los prejuicios de ese lugar, incluso antes de comenzar su amistad con él, Máscara mismo le hacía constantes burlas por su apariencia pero descubrió poco a poco que Piscis era una de las personas más confiables del mundo, por eso mismo lo convirtió en su mejor amigo.

Ya vería cómo le compensaba el mal trago, por ahora solamente le quedaba esperar que se llevara bien con su prima.

Ahora tenía que abrir las apuestas y poner todo a favor de que Afro regresaría ileso, seguro que le ganaba a todos.

* * *

Hasta aquí por ahora.

Si llegaron hasta debajo de esta raya, muchas gracias por leer. De verdad espero que les haya gustado.

Todo comentario, crítica y corrección ortográfica es bienvenida.

¡Hasta otra!

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola de nuevo!

De verdad estoy muy contenta de que este fanfic (pero es fanfic del fanfic... metafanfic =_=) haya sido tan bien recibido. No creí que la pareja tuviera tantos fans, me puse muy feliz por recibir comentarios tan positivos ¡Mil gracias! iba a actualizar hasta el miércoles pero me emocioné de más.

Me gustaría decir que tengan en cuenta que este es una especie de spin-off de la saga de Misao CG por lo que puede que varios detalles les suenen raros.

Nada es mío más que la trama.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

A la hora acordada, Piscis y Ofiuco se encontraron en la salida del santuario para dirigirse al aeropuerto, quedaron de verse en la acera que daba hacia la avenida en donde los recogería un taxi. Se suponía que solamente estarían tres días fuera así que no llevaban tanto equipaje, solamente una maleta cada quien (y Shaina un bolso de mano grande) pues iban de civiles y habían avisado a qué irían a los nórdicos para que no pensaran mal. Ambos vestían ropa cómoda, la mujer optó por un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro, botines cómodos y una chamarra que lucía abrigadora, él por su parte llevaba un pantalón negro zapatos de vestir y un abrigo gris.

\- ¿Listo todo?- preguntó Afro sonriendo.

\- Sí. ¿Tú?- respondió ella sin mirarlo pues la vergüenza todavía estaba presente.

\- También.

\- Qué bueno.

\- ¿Y tu aprendiza?

\- Le pedí a Marin que se encargara de ella- dijo Shaina jugando con el cierre de la chamarra que llevaba pues intentaba no alzar la mirada.

Afro notó que la mujer lo estaba evitando, ¿sería acaso que siempre sí la había incomodado al visitarla la noche pasada?

\- Shaina- llamó él mientras escogía sus palabras. Ella se sobresaltó por escucharlo llamarla y volteó de inmediato a verlo ¿desde cuándo el guardián del último templo era así de... de... 'roba aliento' si tenía la misma apariencia de siempre? ¿o era acaso que ahora la intimidaba? no, ella no se intimidaba tan fácil.

\- Dime- respondió ella subiendo y bajando su cierre.

\- Yo...- murmuró él pero el sonido que la mujer hacía lo desconcentraba por lo que de un momento a otro le tomó delicadamente la mano para detenerla.- Perdona pero es que me estabas distrayendo. Sobre anoche yo...

Oh no allí venía el sermón.

\- Quería disculparme- sentenció él con seriedad pero sin soltarla.

\- ¿Pero por qué?- preguntó ella sintiendo que las piernas se le aflojaban. Pensaba que Afro le iba a decir cualquier cosa, incluso a decirle que se regresara porque finalmente quería ir solo, que su presencia le desagradaba pero ocurrió lo contrario.

\- Por anoche, no es correcto visitar a una chica a esas horas, te pido perdón por incomodarte.

\- No Piscis, soy yo la que debe disculparse. Recibirte así... No fue apropiado, quiero decir, no me justifico pero debí ser cuidadosa. Es cierto que un enemigo no va a venir y tocar la puerta pero aún así debí de estar presentable- reconoció Shaina sonrojándose en primera por su disculpa y en segunda porque la mano que sostenía la suya le mandaba calor a todo el cuerpo, además la estaba volviendo loca el sentir una mano firme pero sin ser ruda y que la envolvía por completo, le costaba creer que esa mano que la tomaba suavemente fuera capaz de aniquilar.

Afro estaba casi en las mismas, las manos de Shaina eran pequeñas y suaves, se pensaría que tendrían durezas o que se sentirían ásperas pero no, eran unas manos pequeñas y blancas corrrespondientes a una chica linda.

El sonido del claxon del taxi los sacó del ensimismamiento y el santo de Piscis la soltó despacio. El conductor bajó para abrirles la cajuela y de nuevo Shaina fue sorprendida por la amabilidad de Afro pues él tomó la maleta y la metió por ella, luego Ofiuco estaba a punto de abrir la puerta trasera para sentarse pero él se la abrió y la dejó pasar.

Nada que ver con los burdos tratos de los otros plateados. Intentó no ponerse nerviosa o algo pero el ver que él se sentaba a su lado la hicieron alejarse lo más posible por mera inercia y pegarse a la puerta.

\- ¿Al aeropuerto- preguntó el chofer disimulando la sorpresa por ver la apariencia del santo.

\- Sí- dijo él sin inmutarse.

\- ¿Entonces sí me perdonas?- dijo Shaina para distraerlo pues notó la rara mirada del taxista y no quería que su acompañante se sintiera incómodo.

\- Claro, después de todo, hubo algo digno de ver- bromeó él mirándola casi, digo casi con coquetería. La mujer abrió los ojos a todo lo que le daban pues nunca se esperó un comentario de esa índole por parte de Afro.

En ese momento Piscis pensó que quizá había errado al decirle eso ¿y si la había ofendido? ya veía venir un sopapo.

\- De algo sirve tanto entrenamiento- dijo ella riendo un poco. Lejos de enojarse, le dio risa pues no detecto malicia.

Afro quiso tener allí enfrente a Máscara para demostrarle que Shaina no era lo que todos decían.

Ella era como las rosas, no podías pretender tomar una sin llevarte un pinchazo por lo que debías tratar de tomarla de tal manera que no te dañes pero al mismo tiempo, que la rosa misma pueda ceder a ser cortada.

Ambos rieron un poco y quedaron en silencio, mirando por la ventana.

* * *

\- ¿Entonces de a cuánto?

\- Cincuenta Euros.

\- Es mucho dinero para el que gane.

\- Sí.

\- Y sólo son dos opciones: que Afro regrese ileso o que no regrese hasta días después con partes vendadas y/o enyezadas.

\- Podríamos apostar acerca de lo que Shaina le va a lastimar primero.

\- Ah, así sí. Bueno, cincuenta Euros a que le da una buena cachetada por no ponerle atención, Afro es bien distraido- dijo Shura alzando la mano.

\- Yo cincuenta a que le rompe un brazo- dijo Milo y Camus se encargó de anotar todo en una libreta porque era muy serio y todo pero también le gustaba apostar.

Los dorados se reunieron en la casa de Cáncer primero para discutir cosas referentes al santuario pero siempre trataban de acabar lo más pronto posible para comenzar a comadrear.

\- Cincuenta a que regresa con un ojo morado- dijo Kanon pensativo.

\- Van a la montaña así que pienso que lo puede empujar... cincuenta a una pierna rota- dijo Aioros destapando un refresco enlatado.

\- Eso es tenerle mucha poca fe a Afro- dijo Shaka quien hasta ahora había estado en silencio.

\- Hasta tú te llegas a exasperar con él- le recordó Mü riendo un poco.

\- Pero no creo que llegue lastimado, regañado y traumado sí pero no sin dientes.

\- ¡Cincuenta a que llega con un diente de menos o alguno roto!- dijo Aioria creyendo que esa era una buena opción.

\- A ver, entonces Aioros dice que una pierna rota, Shaka que un trauma y Aioria con la dentadura dañada- dijo Camus en voz alta para ver si había escuchado bien.

\- Oigan yo no...- quiso negar el rubio.

\- Ya hablaste y te aguantas- le dijo Aldebaran sacándole los pulmones con una amistosa pero no suave palmada en la espalda.

Luego de alegar un poco, hicieron recuento de las posibles lesiones de Afro.

\- ¿Y tú Máscara?- preguntó Shura notando que él no entraba todavía.

\- ¿Yo?- dijo él mirando a todos seriamente. Los dorados lo miraron con atención creyendo que por conocer bien a Afro y a Shaina, podría decir bien qué pasaría. Tenía la ventaja en ese sentido pero siempre podían ocurrir las otras opciones.

\- Faltan tú y Mü- dijo Acuario revisando la planilla improvisada.

\- Apuesto cincuenta a que regresa sano y salvo- declaró Cáncer sonriendo triunfalmente.

\- Lo secundo- dijo Mü cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Tú apostando porque alguien regrese sano? claro, y Afro y Shaina van a acabar enamorados- dijo Kanon riendo, al resto también les provocó risa porque se les hacía por lo menos absurdo.

Siguieron discutiendo por un buen rato hasta que acordaron bien los términos de la apuesta, en poco tiempo terminaron de pasarse el resto de los chismes y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

\- Oye Mü- llamó Máscara al ver que el ariano ya se iba.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Por qué apostaste lo mismo que yo?- preguntó curioso.

\- Ella ha cuidado a Kiki y hemos charlado bastante, Shaina es buena chica y Afro también, si ella lo golpea sería por accidente. Nadie le tiene fe a la pobre, además si se llega a enterar que apostamos, me salvaría de una buena patada- explicó riendo inocentemente.

\- Mamma mía, la serpiente nunca se muerde la lengua, ¿verdad?- dijo Cáncer soltando una carcajada.

\- Porque solamente saca los colmillos para atacar. Si sabes algo me avisas- respondió por último Mü y bajó hacia su casa.

\- Claro- le dijo y ya viéndose solo en su casa, fue a sentarse a ver la televisión en su sillón favorito- Veamos qué nos compraremos- dijo Máscara tomando un catálogo de ventas por teléfono mientras escuchaba un programa.

* * *

\- Italiano...- murmuró Afro mientras leía unos folletos acerca de Lugano y de la montaña a la que debían de ir. Leía con atención toda la información mientras escuchaba música pues todas las personas pasando a su alrededor lo ponían de nervios. A su lado Shaina estaba entretenida jugando con una pequeña consola que le había confiscado hace unos días a Rin. Salían justo a las 10

\- Realmente nunca he estado en Suiza pero a donde vamos lo hablan, no sé si sea una variante pero si sí, de todas formas podremos entendernos- dijo ella sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

\- Está bien- respondió él pues ella le habló fuerte.

\- ¿No llegaste a pensar que nos mandaron a nosotros solamente porque no había nadie más disponible?- preguntó la mujer sin dejar de apretar botones.

\- Al principio sí, pero viéndolo bien, si iba yo solo acabaría perdido ya que siempre me confundo en los aeropuertos para hacer las escalas y sería malo para mí porque mi italiano no es muy bueno.

\- De ser posible te llevo de la mano para que no te pierdas... ¡Demonios, era un shiny y ya no tengo pokebolas!- exclamó enojada.

\- ...

Piscis solamente la miró mientras volvía la atención al juego, ya vería si era cierto o no si soportaba su forma de ser.

La salida hacia Berna fue anunciada y ambos se levantaron para abordar, minutos antes ya habían documentado sus maletas. Irían a la capital de Suiza pues no encontraron un vuelo directo a Lugano así que después tomarían tren o el autobús para llegar hasta su destino.

Ya en el avión, tomaron asiento juntos y siguieron todas las instrucciones de las azafatas. Como ya era hora en la que ambos estaban casi por dormir, decidieron acomodarse en el asiento.

\- Trata de descansar- dijo ella haciéndose bolita hacia el lado opuesto de Afro pero luego lo sorprendió pues subió el cierre de su chamarra hasta el tope, lo cual cubría su rostro porque subía hasta el gorro.

\- Igualmente, buenas noches- respondió Piscis cruzándose de brazos y reprimiendo la risa, era algo cómico verla así.

\- Yo sé que te estás riendo pero no me importa, sólo así duermo cómoda- respondió Shaina con la voz ahogada.

\- No dije nada.

\- Pero lo pensaste.

\- Pensaba en que no había visto una prenda que cubriera el rostro por completo.

\- Me la regaló mi mamá, ella me la hizo porque sabe cómo duermo cuando viajo.

\- ¿Cómo te apellidas?- preguntó Afro curioso.

Shaina se volteó hacia él y descubrió su rostro porque no entendía cómo es que pasó de un tema a otro así. La respuesta era fácil: ella mencionó a su madre, que era hermana de la madre de Máscara, él tenía otro apellido distinto y ella también debía de tenerlo pero no lo sabía así que por eso preguntó.

\- Zeppeli- respondió Shaina esperando la típica reacción: "Anda la osa, casi como la banda".

\- Ahhh...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Esperaba un "Costa" o "Rossi", no "Zeppeli".

\- Pues tú no eres "Johansson" ¿o sí?- dijo ella enarcando una ceja.

\- Thunberg de hecho.

 **-** Ahí lo tienes, no porque sea mayoría en un país, es obligatorio llevarlo.

\- No es por eso sino porque tu familia es muy numerosa.

\- Podría ser que sí pero no, hay variedades de nombres y apellidos.

\- ¿Tienes segundo nombre?

¡Caray, este hombre cambiaba de tema muy rápido!

\- Alondra- respondió Shaina sintiéndose como en un interrogatorio, tal vez era que Afro no podía dormir y se entretenía conversando con ella mientras le daba sueño.

\- Nunca lo habría imaginado.

\- Nadie lo sabe más que mi madre... y ahora tú- dijo ella dándose cuenta de ese detalle. No era que le desagradara llamarse así sino que nadie se molestaba en preguntar y por ello se le olvidaba que lo tenía.

\- Vaya, si yo tuviera segundo nombre créeme que lo usaría pero de cualquier forma, "Shaina" o "Alondra" son muy bonitos- reconoció Afro sorprendidísimo de estar teniendo una conversación moderadamente larga con alguien además de su mejor amigo o su Diosa.

\- Gracias...- balbuceó ella luchando contra su sonrojo. Podría ser que él lo dijo como un comentario más pero para ella significó mucho.

\- No te estoy dejando dormir, perdona- dijo Piscis algo apenado pues recién cayó en cuenta del detalle.

\- Descuida, es temprano de todas maneras para mí porque a estas horas estoy viendo "Spartacus"- dijo ella más relajada, ahora sabía que sí se podía platicar con él.

\- ¿Te gustan ese tipo de series?

\- Más bien de cualquier tipo, las conseguimos en DVD y entre Marín, June y Geist nos las prestamos. ¿Tienes alguna buena?

\- Sinceramente no soy mucho de series, ni de novelas... más bien, casi no veo la televisión pero me gusta ir al cine, la última que vi fue "Furia de titanes 2"

\- Ay, esa también fui a verla, estos americanos me parecen unos fantasiosos pero me gustó.

\- Sí, valió la pena pero solamente para verla una vez, a veces compro los DVDs si me gustan para verlas de nuevo pero con esta no.

\- Entonces películas sí tienes.

\- Ajá.

\- ¿Qué te gusta ver más?- preguntó la mujer algo entusiasmada porque le encantaba hablar sobre el cine, solamente que entre su círculo casi nadie tenía ese pasatiempo así que muchas de las veces iba sola al cinema y rara vez comentaba las cintas pero ahora había descubierto que él había visto casi las mismas películas que ella.

Tenían en mente que las diez horas que duraba el vuelo serían algo tediosas pero al paso que iban parecía que no les iban a alcanzar, pararon de hablar al notar que los demás pasajeros ya estaban durmiendo; no hablaban en voz alta pero concordaron en que ya era hora de dormir.

Pidieron a la azafata unas mantas y ya al tenerlas, nuevamente se desearon un buen descanso. Esta vez Shaina no se cubrió el rostro pues ya estaba cansada. Afro tardó más en conciliar el sueño pues estaba algo eufórico, no cualquiera le sabía conversar de Tarantino y luego pasar a cine de Bosnia en tan poco tiempo; Piscis siempre se reservaba sus gustos pues sus demás compañeros no los tenían, cuando iba al cine con Máscara, él se dormía o se la pasaba preguntando lo que pasaba por lo que últimamente había optado por ir solo... tal vez debía de probar ir con ella, tal vez.

* * *

Al arribar al aeropuerto de Berna, desayunaron algo en una cafetería y salieron, Afro no tuvo tanto problema pues sí sabía alemán por lo que él era el que guiaba la misión en esa parte.

\- Tendremos que ir en taxi a la terminal, creo que está algo lejos- dijo él mientras consultaba un mapa enorme que estaba cerca de la salida del aeropuerto.

\- Te sigo- respondió Shaina sintiéndose un poco perdida por ver los numerosos carteles del aeropuerto en un idioma que no sabía. Piscis se acercó a un taxi estacionado en la acera del aeropuerto y preguntó por la estación más próxima, el hombre le respondió pero Afro le dijo algo y se volvió hacia su acompañante.

\- Cobra doscientos francos- dijo él frunciendo el ceño algo ofendido.

\- Es demasiado, estas personas siempre abusan- dijo ella mirando de mala manera al conductor quien solamente les devolvía la mirada intentando descifrar su acento.

\- Vayamos más adelante, los taxis que están cerca siempre cobran casi el triple, ni aunque estuviera perdido pagaba eso- respondió Afro y se acomodó la maleta, ambos llevaban unas maletas alargadas de correas para transportar fácilmente, ella lo imitó y luego él le ofreció el brazo pero la falta de costumbre de la peliverde la llevó a no prestarle atención.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Shaina sin comprender por qué él seguía allí parado con un brazo medio flexionado.

\- Bueno...- mustió él extrañado de que ella no lo tomara- Vayamos juntos- dijo y la mujer lo miró como si le hubiese preguntado si el agua moja.

\- Ah, claro- respondió ella comenzando a caminar todavía sin saber qué había pasado.

Afro quiso cederle su medalla a la distracción a Shaina pero considerando que ella se le quedaba mirando raro cuando le abría la puerta o cuando le extendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar de las escaleras mecánicas, no era distracción sino que era falta de costumbre. Le ofreció el brazo pues no quería ir más rápido que ella, así podría ir a su paso además... tenía que admitir que no quería distraerse con algo y terminar perdiendo a Shaina, sabía que ella no conocía bien el alemán y aunque Berna se veía pacífica, era un lugar grande, iban en perfil bajo por lo que usar el cosmo para localizarla debía ser la última opción.

A su mente le vino un recuerdo de cuando era un niño de apenas diez, el maestro de Shaina tenía que salir y la debía de ir a dejar a la cuarta casa para que la cuidara la maestra de Máscara y como él iba apenas a subir las doce casas, al hombre se le hizo fácil encargar a la pequeña, lo hizo tan rápido que Afro no tuvo oportunidad de reclamar.

Flash back.

 _\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó amablemente pero la niña se aferró a su mano. Debía de tener unos cuatro o cinco años si no es que menos porque se veía pequeñita, era de las pocas niñas que entrenaban para poder postular a una armadura. Naturalmente tenía el rostro cubierto pero por la barbilla estaban escurriendo sus lágrimas._

 _\- ..._

 _\- Está bien si no quieres decirme tu nombre- dijo él algo nervioso pues jamás había tratado con niños más chicos- Vamos arriba._

 _\- No quiero ir- dijo ella y se abrazó a la cintura de Piscis._

 _\- ¿Por qué no?_

 _\- Tomasso me molesta mucho cuando su maestra no lo ve- dijo la pequeña Shaina._

 _\- ¿Máscara se llama Tommaso?- preguntó Afro sin creerlo, pues hasta ese momento no le había podido sacar su verdadero nombre a Cáncer._

 _\- Oh no, me va a molestar más ahora que te dije- murmuró la niña llorando más fuerte y se apartó._

 _\- Ahí lo tienes- le dijo él agachándose a la altura de la aprendiz._

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- Si te molesta, llámalo por su nombre real y dile que le dirás a todos que se llama así- le aconsejó._

 _\- No creo que funcione..._

 _\- Claro que funcionará, si nadie más lo sabe es porque a él no le gusta y no quiere que se enteren, si le dices eso vas a ver que no te va a molestar- le explicó y aunque no le podía ver la cara, pudo sentir que ella sonreía feliz y como la niña que era, le dio un abrazo colgándose de su cuello, Afro le devolvió el abrazo pues le dio tanta ternura que sintió una alza en su azúcar. Qué bueno que no había nadie más por ahí._

 _\- Gracias señor Piscis- dijo Shaina soltándolo._

 _\- Empecemos a subir, Tommaso debe de estarte esperando- respondió él riendo abiertamente. No era un nombre feo pero si no le gustaba a su amigo era por algo. La pequeña lo volvió a tomar de la mano con mucha seguridad._

 _\- No me gustan los lugares grandes y por eso mi maestro siempre me lleva de la mano- afirmó ella y se pegó más a Piscis._

 _No supo por qué pero Afro mismo se prometió no olvidarlo._

 _Fin del Flash Back._

A lo mejor ella ya no se acordaba, todo lo que había ocurrido antes debió de haber enterrado esa memoria en la mente de Shaina pero ahora había brotado en la de él.

\- Shaina, no te adelantes- pidió amablemente y la mujer se detuvo, entonces él la tomó de la mano para después hacer que ella lo tomara del brazo como originalmente pretendía, la guió hasta el antebrazo izquierdo el cual ella tomó débilmente pues estaba demasiado sorprendida.- Caminemos un poco y veamos si nos alcanza un taxi.

\- Bien...- murmuró ella perpleja, nunca antes en su vida había caminado así con un chico y menos aun un hermano de armas. ¿Sería por eso que sentía las palmas de las manos sudorosas y que si le soplaban, se desmoronaría como un pilar de arena?

Afro iba al paso que ella marcaba, al inicio ella iba lento pero pronto fueron tomando un poco de velocidad. Él realmente no quería tomarle mucha importancia pero se le hacía curioso, la temible cobra que intimidaba incluso a algunos dorados ahora parecía un tierno y asustadizo conejito con una de sus patitas sujetándolo. Tal vez era que ella todavía le tenía un poco de temor a los espacios abiertos pues en el camino que iban no había mucho tránsito y al estar el aeropuerto casi a las orillas del río Aar, dejaba ver todavía despoblados los alrededores.

\- Eres un hombre raro, Piscis- dijo ella ya más serenada, descubrió en poco tiempo que si dejaba de estar nerviosa, podía disfrutar de aquel inesperado paseo. Se sentía extrañamente protegida y a gusto.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices, Ofiuco?- preguntó él sin mirarla. Ya estaba anticipándose para un comentario con respecto a su personalidad o su aspecto.

\- Sabes que oficialmente yo renuncié a ser una mujer pero me estás tratando como a una dama- respondió Shaina riendo ante la ironía.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver, yo solamente estoy siendo amable... pero si soy sincero, creo que yo mismo me estoy dando un gusto- rebatió Afro ahora sí dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella mientras sonreída casi complacido pues que ella no tocase alguno de los dos temas que siempre lo incomodaban le agradó.

\- ¿Cómo que un gusto?

\- Uno no siempre tiene la oportunidad de pasear por Suiza mientras se deleita con el espacio abierto con una linda chica del brazo.

\- Ajá...

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó él al escuchar el tono escéptico de la amazona.

\- A mi no me engañas, vamos así porque tú no quieres perderme- respondió Shaina riendo todavía más.

\- En parte... un treinta por ciento, el setenta restante es porque de verdad me nace ser así contigo- reconoció Piscis contagiado por la armoniosa risa de la mujer.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- No sé, debe de ser porque realmente me caes bien- "Y no te has quejado de mi" agregó mentalmente.

\- Y tú a mi Afro pero deja de ser tan caballeroso que me agobias.

\- No prometo nada- afirmó él sonriéndole de nuevo pero ahora sintió que hasta su corazón lo hizo.- Mejor tú acostúmbrate.

\- Pues eso no se va a poder, de todos los hombres que conozco, nada más tú me tratas así y si me acostumbro, me voy a sentir mal cuando nadie me abra la puerta.

\- Sigue quejándote y voy a ponerme peor.

\- ¿Qué? ¿se puede más?- preguntó Shaina como retándolo.

\- Podría llevarte cargando o podría ponerme de tapete incluso, llamarte "señorita" o si quieres que te agobie más "mi lady", hay muchas cosas que podría hacer por ti- dijo él agravando un poco la voz para darse más énfasis. Ella abrió más los ojos por la impresión pero rió de nuevo aunque de inmediato se puso melancólica.

\- No te dejaría hacerlo jamás, aunque sea así de broma, no digas esas cosas.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Nunca debes de perder la dignidad por más que quieras quedar bien. Caminar al lado de alguien es mejor que intentar serle útil... si lo sabré yo- agregó Shaina suspirando. Afro quiso preguntar pero decidió que no era lo más indicado.

\- En ese caso no te quejes porque te ofrezca el brazo, tómalo y caminemos, punto- le dijo para animarla un poco.

\- Está bien, no todas las chicas pueden presumir que un dorado las escoltó- respondió la peliverde algo resignada.

\- ¿Ves cómo no es tan malo?

\- Si no dije que lo fuera.

Decidieron iniciar otro tema y en lo que lo hicieron, lograron hacerle la parada a un taxi, el cual los llevó a la estación de autobús; allí compraron algunas cosas para el camino abordaron otro autobús que haría al menos dos paradas antes de Lugano.

\- ¿Qué sabemos exactamente del lugar al que vamos?- preguntó Shaina ya cuando estaban en el autobús.

\- Vamos al monte Lema, tendremos que subir y buscar pues la persona que cultiva los muérdagos no dio su dirección exacta. Llegaremos cerca de las dos o dos y media, considerando la altura, diría que para la noche ya debemos tener el muérdago en nuestras manos.

\- Esperemos, ¿sabes? me preocupa que alguien se haya enterado de esta misión- admitió ella pensativa.

\- Athena misma avisó a todos los los dioses menos a Baldr de lo que le regalaría por lo que no lo podrían tomar a mal aunque sabemos que hay un dios que podría aprovecharse de la situación. Loki podría intervenir para hacer quedar mal a la princesa pero él está ahora en Helheim... y eso no es garantía de que se quede ahí- dijo Afro abriendo una botella de agua para tomar.

\- ¿Por?

\- Hela es hija de Loki y si bien él no vendrá en persona, puede mandar a alguien o algo para detenernos y urdir algo.

\- Ah... esperemos que no- pidió ella y se lo quedó mirando pues el sujeto parecía saber muy bien de qué hablaba.

\- ¿Sí?- preguntó sintiéndose algo intimidado por esos ojos verdes.

\- ¿Qué carrera estudiaste?- preguntó la mujer, Afro se tensó y se removió algo incómodo en su asiento pero decidió contestarle.

\- Literatura europea, especialidad en Europa septentrional- dijo él algo cohibido pues realmente todos creían que había estudiado botánica o química y en el peor de los casos: cosmetología.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¿Y por qué no diste clases o algo?- cuestionó Shaina admirada porque a ella le llamaba la atención la literatura pero decidió mejor estudiar otra cosa pues no se sentía capaz, así que mejor decidió ser entrenadora física porque sentía que le serviría más aunque por el momento tenía pausada su carrera.

\- Si te soy sincero, solamente quería sacarme una carrera pero me terminó gustando mucho, prefiero la investigación antes que dar clases por lo que trabajo haciendo reseñas o artículos para una revista electrónica

\- Eso es genial, yo creía que no hacían nada más que estar en sus casas- dijo ella tomando su bolso para sacar un paquete de papas fritas.

\- Los demás realmente no sé pero al menos a mí la princesa me dio su permiso- reconoció él algo apenado.

\- Creo que eso me hace respetarte todavía un poco más- admitió Shaina.

\- ¿Quieres decir que antes no lo hacías?- preguntó Piscis algo sorprendido de que Ofiuco no le saliera con algún comentario que le bajase la moral con respecto a su carrera; generalmente nadie le creía.

\- Dije "un poco más", tampoco te emociones- murmuró ella comenzando a comer la botana.

\- Lo siento, es la falta de costumbre.

\- ¿Ahora me entiendes?- preguntó la mujer mientras le ofrecía de las papas.

\- Sí, ahora sí- respondió y negó con la mano- Gracias- dijo sonriendo, le gustaban las frituras pero no se había lavado las manos en un rato. ¿Por qué sería que siempre ante cada acción y palabra pensaba en lo que usualmente le decían? es que justo ahora pensó en que por negarse, alguno de sus compañeros le comenzaría a hacer burla o a soltarle algún comentario acerca de que cuidaba la línea o cosas así.

\- No debería estar comiendo- se dijo a sí misma Ofiuco.

\- ¿Por?

\- No me lavé las manos- comentó y guardó lo que comía.

Afro rió un poco debido a la situación y porque la encontraba casi irónica.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Shaina con curiosidad mientras rebuscaba en su bolsa de mano una botellita de gel antibacterial.

\- De todo y a la vez de nada- respondió él sonriéndole amablemente, la mujer le correspondió, luego él dio un bostezo- dormiré un poco- anunció.

\- Está bien- dijo ella y lo miró por un momento para luego encogerse de hombros. Afro se estiró en su asiento con cuidado, soltó otro bostezo, decidió dormir en lo que llegaban pues la peliverde en lugar de seguir comiendo, se puso a jugar de nuevo al notar que él quería descansar. El movimiento del autobús lo arrulló así que cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos. Shaina siguió concentrada en su juego por un buen rato.

\- Por fin pude con los altos mandos- dijo ella ahora estirándose, dejó la consola de lado y miró a su alrededor, se percató de que una mujer en el asiento diagonal al de ellos miraba a Afro pero al notar que Ofiuco la vio, aquella mujer se volteó asustada y ahora solamente se veía su cabellera color rubio cobrizo. La amazona regresó su mirada al origen de la situación y comprendió por qué miraba hacia allá.- No la culpo- admitió sonriendo casi con superioridad pues no solamente ella lo miraba sino también otras damas pero éstas eran más disimuladas.

Piscis se veía tan calmado mientras dormía, aunque usualmente lo era, verlo daba una sensación de calidez o al menos así lo sintió Shaina, a cada segundo mientras lo miraba, podía sentir que su corazón se llenaba de calor y que podría estar así, mirándolo todo el tiempo del mundo, mirarlo como Clitia a Helios por toda la eternidad. Dio un respingo cuando él comenzó a despertar y rápidamente sacó de nuevo su consola para disimular.

\- ¿Ya llegamos?- preguntó Afro adormilado y se talló los ojos.

\- Casi- murmuró la amazona con vergüenza aunque no tendría por qué sentirla.- ¿Descansaste?

\- Sí pero extraño mi cama- dijo él mirando por la ventana.

\- Millones en el mundo y ninguna como la de tu casa.

\- Ajá...- respondió él volteando rápido pues sintió una mirada, la misma mujer que Shaina detectó, lo miraba pero ahora no se volteó sino que por unos instantes le sostuvo la mirada; Afro pudo percatarse de que esa mujer tenía los ojos verde claro y unas pequeñas pecas cafés en las mejillas y nariz, era hermosa pero él podía asegurar que no lo miraba por interés ni por curiosidad sino que era como si lo estuviera reconociendo.

La voz del chofer los interrumpió en ese duelo de miradas. Afro no entendió muy bien pero su acompañante sí.

\- Dice que la próxima parada es el monte Lema- dijo la peliverde al notar que él se despistó.

En menos de cinco minutos estuvieron en su destino y casi la mitad de los pasajeros se bajó donde ellos, incluida la misteriosa mujer.

* * *

\- Según las instrucciones, no vamos precisamente a la cima sino que justo donde termina el bosque pues ya más arriba es zona turística- dijo Afro leyendo los papeles que le había dado el Patriarca.

\- Mira, hay teleférico a medio monte que te lleva a la cima- señaló Shaina al leer el cartel que lo anunciaba.

\- Sí pero ve aquí- indicó Piscis y rodeó a la chica con los brazos para ponerle enfrente el mapa que él tenía- La persona que nos dará la planta vive donde termina la zona boscosa y es justo debajo de donde pasa el teleférico, podríamos subir y descender pero la cima es peñasco así que llamaríamos mucho la atención si comenzamos a bajar solo porque sí además, no sé qué tan inclinado esté y bajar puede ser peligroso, opino que es mejor subir por el bosque, además así iremos más en paz- explicó señalando con los dedos el papel pero todavía rodeando a la chica.

\- B-bueno- susurró ella sintiéndose pequeña, diminuta en sus brazos, o más bien, casi. Él se dio cuenta pero se apartó con normalidad pues no le desagradó el haberlo hecho.

\- Desearía poder usar la velocidad Luz, a este paso quizá estemos allá hasta ya muy entrada la noche - dijo Afro elevando la vista y lamentando que no pudieran subir como Shaina había sugerido.

\- Aquí es donde demuestras que estás en forma. Aunque no podamos ir a mayor velocidad, podemos ir más rápido que una persona normal. Lo ideal sería subir a paso veloz pero sin correr, no hay mucha inclinación pero tampoco es como para no tomarla en cuenta- respondió ella ya recuperada de la sorpresa.

\- Empecemos- indicó Piscis y se fueron acercando poco a poco hacia donde comenzaba el bosque. El monte tenía un camino para los turistas pero decidieron no usarlo pues buscaban discreción además, hacía un poco de calor y el bosque era algo espeso por lo que no les afectaría tanto como si fueran por el camino despejado.

Caminaron a paso rápido y pronto se perdieron entre el bosque sin percatarse de que eran seguidos por una persona.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

"Heidenröslein" es un poema de Goethe y con 'musicalización' de Schubert, me gusta porque ésta y parte "99 luftballoons" son lo único que sé pronunciar bien del alemán. La traducción según la wikipedia sería "Rosita de matorral" y aunque el poema nada que ver con esta situación, en algún punto pienso hacer que tenga sentido aquí.

El apellido "Zeppeli" lo saqué de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure porque el personaje también es italiano. Por si a alguien le sonó.

Gracias por leerme!

Cuídense.

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!

De verdad no sé cómo agradecerles por todos sus comentarios, me hicieron sentir querida :') Si soy sincera, me he sentido un poco ignorada en mi fandom por lo que decidí cambiar de aires y ay, son tan divinos todos ustedes :3 me hicieron volver a creer de nuevo que sí me leen y que mis fanfics son buenos, les agradezco muchísimo por ello.

Les respondo reviews de los guest al final del cap.

Les pido perdón por adelantado si me pongo de intensa con algunas palabras pero es la costumbre... también me disculpo por si hay por allí algún sensible del tema del "lenguaje y la lenguaja" que yo no ando agregándole "a" algunas palabras que me enseñaron que son neutras pese a que parezcan ser en masculino.

Saint Seiya ni el origen del fanfic me corresponden. NUNCA olviden que este es una historia aparte de los fanfics de **Misao-CG** por lo que los detalles que les suenen raros son porque están tomados de allí y si yo agrego más, aclararé el por qué al final. Advierto que todo es una sola escena.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.**

Afrodita y Shaina ya habían avanzado un buen tramo del bosque, iban a un cuarto del camino ya para las cuatro de la tarde.

\- ¿Te parece si nos detenemos a descansar?- preguntó él quitándose el abrigo pues para ese entonces y con todo lo que habían caminado, ya le estaba pareciendo que traía puestas veinte cobijas.

\- Sí, ya es hora de la comida- respondió Ofiuco y avanzaron solamente un poco para encontrar un buen lugar y sentarse. Decidieron consumir sus alimentos cerca de un enorme tronco tirado, ambos tomaron asiento en él luego de ver que servía para sentarse y Shaina sacó de su bolso la comida junto con un par de botellas de agua.

Simplemente se dijeron "buen provecho" y comieron acompañados de los sonidos del bosque. Justo él iba a comenzar la plática cuando un timbre de teléfono lo interrumpió.

\- Pensé que no tendría cobertura aquí- se dijo la mujer y sacó su celular de la bolsa del pantalón- Es Seiya...- murmuró sorprendida mientras leía.

Ni para Piscis ni para nadie en el Santuario era un secreto lo que había pasado con ella y el caballero de Pegaso, o más bien lo que no pasó. El asunto era un secreto a voces pero con el paso de los años, se notaba que ella ya no tenía esa fijación tan rara por él; pero eso sí, nadie sabía el por qué ella había cambiado.

Afro siguió comiendo mientras ella releía el mensaje y meditaba si contestarle o no.

\- ¿Qué respondes ante un "Hola, me enteré que fuiste a Suiza, ¿te puedo encargar unos chocolates" de alguien con quien no hablas en meses?- preguntó ella con fastidio pero dirigiéndose a Afro.

\- No sé, creo que no le respondería, eso es ser muy descarado.

\- Pero quiero mandarlo al demonio- dijo ella casi con inocencia mientras mordía el sándwich de salami que tenía en manos.

\- "Vine de misión, no de turista. P.D: Vete al diablo" o qué sé yo- respondió él pensativo.

\- Gracias- murmuró Shaina mientras tecleaba el teléfono.

\- Pensé que se había metido a estudiar en Japón- comentó el sueco como si nada pues realmente no quería enterarse, sino que era solamente por decir.

\- Yo también y que por eso había dejado de visitar el santuario pero aquí lo tienes, pidiendo chocolates- dijo la mujer con fastidio.

\- Bueno, no se va a morir por eso.

Ambos de nuevo se quedaron callados pero Shaina lo miró y sonrió con nostalgia.

\- ¿Sabes?, hubo un tiempo en el que me habría puesto como loca por esa respuesta.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Ajá, Seiya era algo además de inalcanzable, sagrado. Yo realmente me obsesioné con él debido a la ley de "amar o matar" e hice muchas cosas en las cuales lo único que perdí fue a mí misma. Puse ese supuesto amor incluso por encima de mi deber y eso no estaba bien, rompí reglas y pelee donde no me correspondía. No me malentiendas, no me arrepiento pero tampoco es algo de lo que deba de enorgullecerme. El objetivo de portar una máscara no es olvidarte de tu género solo porque sí sino pelear con tu fuerza sin que importe tu condición de mujer, y si un hombre te ve, amarlo o matarlo es tu decisión pero en ello debes demostrar la fuerza que has adquirirlo, matarlo con tus propias manos no solamente es fuerza física sino también fuerza del espíritu, cargar con una muerte debe de requerir un alto nivel de fortaleza para que no te pese; amarlo por obligación también pues el corazón parece ceder ante alguien a quien queramos mirar pero dominar todo el amor que puedas darle a alguien hasta el punto de realmente amarlo, creo que requiere de todavía más fuerza porque el amor puede hacer que tu cuerpo se mueva solo o que tus ojos dejen de ver lo que importa. Ahora que puedo hablarlo sin tener ese supuesto sentimiento presente, le echo la culpa a que era casi una niña cuando todo pasó pero cuando ustedes fueron revividos y esa ley quedó obsoleta, recapacité y pude perdonarme a mí misma el haberme hecho todo eso en nombre del amor que decía tener por Seiya. Jamás hable de todo esto con él pues todo lo que hice fue cosa mía, la que tenía que darse cuenta de todo era yo y aceptar mi pasado; claro que también tenía que perdonarlo por todo aunque mi enredo emocional estaba en la mente, tenía que ser capaz de encararlo sin que tuviera algún tipo de rencor, aceptar que él no me iba a mirar pues en mí todavía quedaba una pequeña y tonta esperanza- comentó ella mientras ponía una tranquila expresión en su cara.

Afro se sorprendió de tales palabras pues mientras Shaina hablaba, era como si viera a una rosa abrir lentamente para dejar ver todo su esplendor. Nunca antes había escuchado a alguien hablar de sí sin presunciones o aparentando, ella estaba contando lo que salía de su corazón en aquel momento.

\- Han pasado los años y ahora puedo decir que soy libre de todos esos sentimientos y si uso la máscara es porque la hice mi símbolo de fuerza- declaró sonriendo.- Perdón que me haya soltado así pero tenía días que no lo pensaba- dijo terminando su comida.

\- No, está bien. Me gusta tu reflexión y me alegra saber que pudiste superarlo.

\- Gracias.

\- Es bueno que lo enfrentes a tu manera, significa que has madurado pero si él nunca habló contigo acerca del tema, tienes derecho a echarle algo de culpa. No creo que tus demostraciones fueran pasadas por alto- comentó él algo mosqueado.

\- Ya estoy resignada a nunca hablar de eso con él y está bien, ahora solamente me conformo con mandarlo al demonio en casos como este- respondió Shaina apagando su teléfono por si Pegaso volvía a molestar.

Afro no dijo más, simplemente le sonrió y siguieron descansando pues ya habían caminado bastante.

\- Cuéntame algo de ti- pidió Shaina para seguir con la plática.

\- ¿Como qué?- preguntó él algo divertido.

\- No sé, algo de tu vida.

\- Apesta- respondió Piscis prestándole más atención a sus alrededores

\- ¿Tanto así?

\- No, no es eso sino que ¿no te llega un olor como a podrido?

Shaina olfateó el aire y efectivamente, un ligero olor a podrido se percibía. Ambos santos se pusieron de pie pues aquel olor parecía acercarse despacio pero en cierto punto dejó de incrementarse y se quedó en una misma intensidad, no era un olor a podrido como de basura sino como de cadáver. Nadie debería de saber cómo huele uno pero en algún punto de la existencia nos topamos con algo así.

\- Se me va a revolver el estómago- dijo Shaina y tomó sus cosas, Afro la imitó y continuaron con su camino pero unos metros más adelante había algo de pie entre los árboles. El espesor del bosque no era mucho por lo que debían ver aquello bien, y a esa distancia lo que estaba allí no se le veía una forma definida.

\- Eso no me gusta nada- murmuró Piscis y entonces lo que les aguardaba entre los árboles comenzó a caminar hacia ellos con lentos pasos torpes. Al acortar los metros que los dividían, los santos se percataron de que era una criatura de color negro, de una altura similar a la de un hombre promedio pero lo que les extrañó es que aquella cosa iba ataviada con una espada y un casco que lo delataba como un guerrero nórdico. Ya teniéndolo a más o menos cinco metros, apreciaron que era casi un cadáver, sus huesos eran negros y el resto de su cuerpo tenía lo que parecían pedazos de músculo enegrecido. Las cuencas de sus ojos estaban vacías y su mandíbula se movía de arriba a abajo como si estuviera hablando.

\- ¡A MI LA...

\- ¡ESPERA!- detuvo Afro sosteniendo la mano que Shaina había elevado pero la soltó de inmediato- Todo lo que sabes es lo que estás viendo, no ataques imprudentemente- advirtió y en cuanto notaron, aquella criatura blandió su espada y le mandó un corte a Piscis, quien la esquivó fácilmente, siguió haciéndolo para estudiarlo.

\- ¿Por qué no lo acabas?- preguntó la mujer algo desconcertada por ver a su acompañante dar vueltas en círculos alrededor de ella mientras esquivaba las estocadas de la criatura. En eso, el morador de la décimo segunda casa creó una rosa pero ésta no se clavó en donde debería y cayó al suelo como si se hubiera resbalado.

\- Aparentemente no es letal pero no deja de ser peligroso además, no hay vida en él, es un no-muerto- dijo él esquivándolo por última vez, tomó la espada en un corte que le mandó y le propinó un fuerte golpe de la cabeza a la criatura, quien retrocedió aturdida pero de inmediato reanudó su ataque.

\- ¿No te recuerda un poco a los esqueletos de Castlevania?

\- Me hablas en chino, mujer- respondió él tomando más distancia- Todo tuyo, tu ataque lo desarmaría y quizá podrías detenerlo.

Y Shaina, con una de esas patadas que solamente ella sabía dar, estrelló su pie justo en la frente de la criatura haciendo que su cráneo se enterrara hasta las costillas, abriéndose paso mientras astillaba todos los huesos hasta quebrar la pelvis y dejar las piernas huesudas allí de pie, como si fueran dos pequeños árboles plantados.

\- ¡Era un Draugr!- exclamó Afro luego de analizar lo que había visto.

\- Ahora tú me hablas en húngaro.

\- Es un tipo de zombie, si quieres llamarlo así, leí que son criaturas muy pesadas y que tienden a crecer, son cadáveres despertados de sus tumbas por medio de magia u otros medios, no debió de ser tan fácil de derrotar por lo que sabía pero pudiste- explicó él algo asombrado.

\- Si no sabes qué es y tiene huesos qué romper, rómpeselos antes de que te lo haga a ti primero- respondió la peliverde revisando si su zapato no había recibido daño.

\- Ahora podemos estar seguros de que la misión se pondrá interesante, si aparecen más de esas cosas no nos quedará más que enfrentarlas y reducirlas a polvo- declaró el santo de Piscis revisando a sus alrededores con la mirada.

\- Mientras solamente sean estas cosas, será sencillo ¿qué más podría venir?- preguntó Ofiuco; el Sino siempre se ve retado ante ese tipo de cuestiones por lo que pronto apareció algo que podría marcar un antes y un después en esta pequeña y sencilla misión.

A lo lejos se escuchaban los árboles crujir, como si fueran vencidos hacia un lado para dejar pasar a algo enorme, de nuevo ambos se pusieron en guardia mientras sentían al suelo temblar bajo sus pies. Una enorme criatura se dejó ver pronto, corría cual atleta en maratón y en cuanto detectó a ambos humanos, aceleró su paso mientras rugía dejando escapar espuma por la boca. Era como ver a un enorme bonobo corriendo hacia ellos pero éste, tenía unos brazos todavía más largos y unas manazas cuyos dedos tenían garras, estaba cubierto por completo de pelo negro y de apariencia grasosa, tenía un viejo trapo mugriento atado a la cintura que hacía de su única vestimenta.

\- Nos toca hacer de Beowulf, ¡Andando!- gritó Afro y corrió hacia aquella bestia.

\- Definitivamente necesito una repasada de literatura- se dijo ella y siguió al dorado.

Al aproximarse más a la criatura, Piscis preparó un puño pero dudó por un momento pues esa cosa medía alrededor de cuatro metros y encendió su cosmo para atacarlo, Shaina hizo lo mismo y se elevó dando un salto para dar su ataque pues se adelantó porque iba a dar el primer golpe. Para sorpresa de ambos, aquella criatura tomó a la mujer en el aire y la lanzó como si nada hacia Afro, él se dio cuenta a tiempo y alcanzó por poco a detener su golpe para atrapar a su compañera, Shaina no pudo hacer más que esperar el golpe con el suelo y volverse a levantar pero sintió como que chocó contra algo y vio el mundo de cabeza, el hombre de ojos celestes la pudo atrapar en el vuelo, la abrazó fuertemente de la cintura y debido a la fuerza del lanzamiento, derrapó unos cuantos metros con la amazona en una posición poco convencional en sus manos. Los brazos de Shaina colgaban hacia el suelo y sus pantorrillas estaban sobre el hombro derecho de Piscis. La criatura mientras se puso a despedazar los árboles a su alrededor pues pensó que con eso tendrían los humanos.

\- Esto es vergonzoso- dijo ella comenzando a molestarse.

\- ¿Te lastimaste?- preguntó Afro pensando en como bajar a la mujer y seguir peleando.

\- No, suéltame- pidió Shaina con molestia para con la criatura, que si no han captado qué es, es el Grendel.

Él no estaba muy seguro pero confió en que ella se levantaría, al liberarla, la amazona puso las manos en el suelo e impulsó sus piernas hacia el frente para ponerlas en el suelo y luego levantar el torso. En cuanto estuvo de pie, fue de nuevo contra el monstruo pero éste se dio cuenta de que no los había detenido y desprendió un árbol del suelo para golpear a la amazona pero ella lo esquivó e intentó patearlo, su golpe tuvo el mismo efecto que lanzar una piedra a la arena. Ella tomó distancia y repitió su ataque pero el resultado fue el mismo.

\- ¡Aléjate de ahí!- gritó Piscis al ver lo que había pasado, ella lo miró sorprendida pero obedeció sin dudar- No quería pero no hay opción- murmuró extendiendo una mano y comenzando a emanar cosmo.

\- ¡No lo hagas, la misión va a fracasar!- gritó de vuelta Shaina al saber qué ocurriría pero ya era tarde.

\- Rosas Pirañas- enunció y la ráfaga de rosas negras se dirigió hacia el Grendel, las flores de cosmo lo golpearon y parecieron tener efecto pues la criatura parecía no verlas, estaba sufriendo bastantes cortadas pero el efecto de la técnica no era precisamente esa pues su función era desgarrar todo y no simplemente cortar. Se detuvo al ver que no iba más allá de los arañazos. El Grendel cargó contra él envuelto en furia y mandó un puñetazo hacia Afro quien lo recibió pero antepuso sus brazos para amortiguar el golpe. El puño se estrelló y empujó al santo unos centímetros. Volvió a golpearlo ahora con el otro puño y de nuevo Piscis aguantó el golpe.

\- ¡Allá voy!- dijo Shaina dispuesta ayudarlo.

\- ¡NO!- respondió él ahora poniendo toda su fuerza en un puñetazo que mandó hacia arriba, aunque por la diferencia de tamaños fue a dar en contra del estómago y preparó otro para aturdirlo.

\- ¡No me vengas ahora con que quieres protegerme y esas idioteces!

\- ¡Por supuesto que no es eso!- dijo él ahora enzarzándose en un duelo de puñetazos con el gigante- ¡Soy un caballero dorado y estoy a cargo, es mi deber el acabar con esta criatura! ¡Tú asegúrate de que nada más nos ataque y si te digo que te vayas tú sola, te vas!- dijo él entre golpes.

\- ¡PERO...

\- ¡OBEDECE OFIUCO!

Shaina sintió impotencia, verlo pelear a golpes con esa cosa le tocaba los nervios pues no estaba en su naturaleza el estar solo de espectadora. A las criaturas de allí no parecía afectarles el cosmo y eso era malo, la base de todos sus poderes y habilidades era esa energía, de la cual se valían para casi todo.

El grendel estaba haciendo de Afro un simple sparring y aunque el dorado tenía su cosmo encendido para ayudarse, solamente lo estaba usando para ponerse en condiciones similares. Elevar su cosmo atraería a su armadura y eso no era bueno, podía ser malinterpretado.

La mujer estaba a punto de hacer lo contrario que Afro le dijo pero sintió que le tocaron el hombro, ella volteó por reflejo y vio a un hombre con una capa verde sobre su cuerpo. Extendió su mano frente al rostro de ella y la desmayó.

\- ¡Shaina!- exclamó Piscis y aunque quisiera desatender su pelea, el Grendel ahora se ayudaba de un tronco para querer golpearlo.

Aquel hombre examinó a la mujer quien yacía tendida en el suelo, sacó una mano que parecía humana y le acarició el rostro delicadamente, pasando un dedo sobre los labios y luego la levantó para abrazarla como si la estuviera recuperando. Afro observó todo esto aunque se llevó un buen golpe con el tronco del estómago.

Otro estruendo azotó el bosque y el dorado temió un tercer atacante.

\- ¡Regresa a Helheim, monstruo!- enunció una poderosa voz femenina y la dueña de aquella voz apareció corriendo mientras blandía un cayado que lanzó como jabalina directo al hombre que estaba con Shaina y acertó, éste volteó y miró de donde provino el cayado que lo golpeó.

El Grendel no se inmutó y continuó así que siguió contra Afro, él mientras tanto decidió dejar todo en manos de aquella mujer pues de pronto se sintió inspirado.

Mientras tanto, el hombre que tenía la capa de pronto dejó de ser tal y se transformó en una bestia parecida a una hiena pero de seis patas y enorme, con piel rojiza y marcas blancas, tomó a la amazona entre su boca y se fue corriendo perdiéndose en la montaña.

\- ¡No huyas!- gritó la mujer apareciendo en el campo visual del dorado pero ella ya sabía que había llegado tarde. Entonces ella se percató de la pelea que tenía a su lado y se prestó a ayudar. Tomó su cayado y saltó para golpear al Grendel con éste mientras seguía enfocado con Piscis, su golpe fue poderoso y sacó de balance a la bestia.

\- ¡Rosa sangrienta!- enunció él viendo la oportunidad y la mandó hacia un ojo, se clavó en su objetivo haciéndolo bramar del dolor y con ello la sangre comenzó a drenarse mientras caía de rodillas.

\- Ya no salgas de tu infierno, monstruo- clamó la mujer y en su mano se formó una luz que puso en la espalda del Grendel para infundirse en él y hacerlo quemarse, la criatura se hizo cenizas y desapareció con el aire.

A Afro no le importó que su enemigo ya fuera derrotado, iba a salir disparado para buscar a Shaina, buscó con el cosmo pero no hubo rastro de ella.

\- ¿Dónde está?- dijo comenzando a temer un poco pues no era usual que no se pudiesen buscar por ese medio.

\- Espero que no muy lejos- respondió la voz femenina con algo de pesar.

Piscis volteó a ver a la dueña de la voz y de pronto sintió un profundo respeto por ella pues su presencia no era humana. Ella le sonrió y se presentó.

\- Soy Thrud, señora del coraje y de la fuerza, hija del poderoso señor de trueno- anunció la mujer inclinándose hacia el suelo poniendo una rodilla en éste y clavando un cayado. Afro no pudo evitar mirarla, era sin duda una mujer hermosa, llevaba un elegante vestido que gritaba "vikinga" en color verde esmeralda acompañado de un cinturón dorado con motivos negros y un collar ancho con una esmeralda enorme en el centro, una capa gris, también llevaba unas botas de piel color marrón, su larga cabellera color rubio cobrizo iba libre, la coronaba una especie de tiara con alas y una placa verde seco en la frente.

\- Gracias yo soy-

\- Sé quien eres, hermoso guerrero de Athena, mi padre me envió a auxiliarlos ya que él fue enterado acerca del regalo de tu señora, he venido en son de paz pues el resto de mis parientes, menos el dios de la luz, están enterados de la generosidad de tu diosa- anunció ella levantándose y sacó una espada de entre su espalda y ropa para extendérsela a Afro.

\- Usted es la del autobús...- dijo él recordando y sujetó la espada.

\- Así es y ruego que me disculpes por ser tan indiscreta pero tenía que asegurarme que eran ustedes los enviados por Athena. Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo pues tomaba mi distancia para que no me vieran y tuve que irme por un momento a atender otra cosa, sospechábamos que pasaría algo así pero dejar salir al Grendel, a esta bestia e invocar a un draugr es demasiado porque ninguno de sus ataques sirve contra ellos y pudieron morir, incluso es demasiado hasta para alguien como Loki... un momento...- dijo la mujer mirando en todas direcciones y pareció caer en cuenta de algo- ¡HELA!- gritó ella con furia y Afro podía jurar que escuchó un rayo caer

\- Le agradezco bastante, en verdad y me encargaré de hacer llegar a los oídos de Athena lo que ocurrió- respondió él un poco desconcertado porque si no estaba mal, frente a él tenía a una de las míticas Valquirias.

\- Lamento que tu compañera haya sido llevada por el Bergkonge, esa bestia suele raptar mujeres muy seguido, tenemos que apresurarnos o puede que no volvamos a saber de ella- explicó la diosa.- Y si me encuentro a esa... esa... esa _mujer_ voy a tirarle todos sus dientes- dijo ella con enojo.

\- Shaina...- dijo para sí Piscis preocupado, si tal sólo hubiera prestado más atención eso no habría pasado.

\- Fuiste sumamente valiente al haber enfrentado al Grendel pero el embaucador, o en este caso su hija, siempre sale con cosas así de deshonrosas, te prometo que la encontraremos- prometió Thrud palmeando con suavidad el hombro de Afro.

\- Entonces me pongo en sus manos, señora- respondió él haciendo una reverencia, ella le correspondió y comenzó a caminar a paso veloz. Piscis como pudo la siguió.

\- Conozco esta montaña y sé que tiene solamente dos cuevas por lo que si usas tu energía primordial para localizar a tu compañera, la encontraremos fácilmente.

\- ¿Energía primordial?

\- Es cierto, ustedes lo conocen como cosmo. Tendrás que hacerlo tú porque lo que se llevó a tu compañera detecta mujeres gracias a ello. Desconozco si otras bestias fueron liberadas pero si solamente tratamos con una, podremos acabarlo.

\- Es lo primero que hice pero no la puedo percibir- dijo él sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda.

\- Todavía estamos a tiempo pues aún no anochece, todos los ritos que se hacen son normalmente cuando las estrellas dejan ver su brillo. Debe de haberle infundido algo para no detectarla.

Ambos siguieron avanzando en línea recta por el camino que marcaba Thrud, ella iba rápido pero procuraba no dejarlo atrás. Echarían a correr pero la valquiria no quería llamar la atención de otras bestias si era el caso pues apenas si la habían dejado ir sola.

\- No es que no agradezca su ayuda, al contrario, estoy honrado de que la mismísima señora del coraje haya venido aquí a ayudarnos pero me era más fácil imaginar que un dios guerrero pudiese venir antes que una deidad- dijo Piscis con toda la delicadeza que pudo para no ofender de alguna manera a la mujer.

\- Sería lo más lógico, decirle a la señorita Hilda que nos prestara ayuda pero quise venir yo; Baldr decidió encarnar en humano hace casi diesiseis años y soy la encargada de cuidarlo en la distancia. En su cumpleaños le será revelado su condición divina y serán abiertas las puertas de Asgard para él así que será una ocasión especial. El regalo de tu señora es muy oportuno y bastante significativo para todos nosotros, mi padre y mi abuelo e incluso mis hermanas de armas quisieron venir a asegurarse que todo fuera bien pero venir todos sería bastante llamativo. Es misión tuya y de tu compañera resguardar ese muérdago, si hubiéramos enviado a un Dios guerrero seguro que se armaba una batalla campal que llegaría hasta Baldr, su energía primordial apenas está despertando y se daría cuenta de todo, sería un gran caos para él, por eso también abogamos por la discreción.

\- Entiendo, de nuevo le doy las gracias- dijo Afro sonriéndole amablemente y ella lo miró algo sonrojada.

\- Al contrario. ¿Cuál era tu nombre?- preguntó la diosa cayendo en cuenta del detalle.

\- Soy Afrodita de Piscis, cab-

\- Afro entonces- cortó Thrud sin dejarlo acabar pues solamente quería conocer su nombre, no el resto de sus motes. Iba a preguntarle acerca de Shaina pero en eso detectó un aroma en el aire- Huele a cadáver- dijo tornándose seria y buscó con la mirada en todas direcciones.

\- Ya sabía yo que te mandarían a ti, querida- dijo una voz femenina.

\- Tú- susurró la valquiria apretando los puños. De detrás de unos árboles surgió una mujer atractiva de cabellera negra y ojos rojos, su vestimenta era un vestido negro ceñido, un grueso cinturón plateado adornado con cráneos blancos.

\- ¿Creías que me iba a quedar fuera de ésto?

\- No, tú siempre tienes que arruinar todo como tu padre, Hela- siseó Thrud intentando no cumplir la promesa que hacía poco había hecho pues necesitaba que la diosa hablara.

Afro sabía a quiénes tenía enfrente y sintió como que salía sobrando.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Hice en un dressup a Thrud, por si quieren saber cómo luciría más o menos:

fav. me/ daxgcsj

No olviden quitar los espacios.

También hice a Hela con el mismo dressup:

fav. me/d axntvb

Puse el detalle del olor a cadáver pues en la mitología, Hela supuestamente es una hermosa mujer de la cintura para arriba y hacia abajo es un cadáver putrefacto. Se supone que Thrud es giganta pero la puse de tamaño normal por fines prácticos para el fanfic.

Para crear a sus personajes, pueden ir a dolldivine o a rinmaru games, no me pagan por promocionarlas pero hacen todos esos jueguillos por amor al arte y lo más que puedo hacer es recomendarlas y que sigan siendo gratis.

No olviden comentar qué les pareció :D

Creo que no se me pasó nadie.

Gracias por leer!

Que la fuerza les acompañe!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola de nuevo!

Saint Seiya y la trama no me pertenecen por completo, todo es de sus respectivos creadores y lo tomo prestado para imaginar y escribir.

Advertencia: puede que esté un poco violento por allí...

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.**

\- ¿Por qué mandaste esas cosas?- preguntó Thrud acercándose peligrosamente a la gobernante de Helheim.

\- Por aburrimiento, quiero que el despertar de Baldr sea más movido para que regrese a mí rápido.

\- ¡QUISIERAS, MALDITA!- gritó la valquiria y no pudo contenerse más, dirigió su puño directo a la boca de Hela. Piscis solmente estaba de espectador y pensó que la deidad lo esquivaría pero ni ella se lo esperó por lo que su boca recibió todo el puño de la hija de Thor.- Tenía siglos queriendo hacer esto- dijo ella sonriendo satisfecha.

Afro todavía tenia la espada en las manos pero la sostenía sin empuñarla, la clavó en el suelo y fue a ayudar a Hela a levantarse, que por muy difícil que les estuviese poniendo las cosas, no dejaba de ser una deidad; le tendió una mano y la jaló con delicadeza, luego la ayudó a equilibrarse pasándole suavemente una mano por la espalda. A Thrud no le molestó tal acto.

\- ¿Se lastimó?- preguntó él.

\- No, gracias cielo- respondió la de cabellos negros muy dulcemente mientras se ponía una mano sobre la boca para corroborar si sangraba. El dorado se quedó de nuevo al margen de la situación.

\- Si descubro de nuevo otra de tus artimañas, te voy a arrancar los dientes con pinzas ¿quedó claro?

\- Linda, si te tuviera miedo, no habría venido a encararte, habría mandado a algo peor- anunció Hela- Solamente estoy jugando un poco ¿sabes cuán solitario es estar allá abajo escuchando los lamentos de los muertos?... bueno, tú si debes de saber de soledad porque estás SOL-TE-RA.

\- ¡MI DEBER ES GUIAR A LOS GUERREROS AL VALHALLA, NO CONSEGUIR MARIDO!- gritó la diosa rubia bastante enojada.- ¿Y qué sabes tú? con tu olor a podrido asustas hasta a los enanos más feos.

\- ¿Y a quién iban a casar con un enano?

\- Al menos a mí me iban a casar con alguien, no como tú ¡Quedada!

Ambas se pusieron a puntualizar su poca carrera amorosa entre gritos.

"Uy, esto va para largo" pensó Afro y en lo que ellas discutían, siguió buscando a Shaina pero todavía no podía sentir nada. Dejando de lado la rareza del asunto, había algo que le llamó la atención, ¿qué fue lo que hizo Thrud para acabar con el Grendel? si era cierto que su rosa sangrienta pudo herirlo, estaba casi seguro que no iba a matarlo. También contra el Draugr sintió algo extraño pues era como si su cosmo no pudiera herirlo.

\- ¡Pues me largo, pelos de escoba!- gritó Hela pero de inmediato se volvió hacia Piscis- No olvidaré tu amabilidad cariño, solo por eso no les pondré otra cosa en el camino como mi padre quería- le dijo y le guiñó un ojo. Era raro para ella que un mortal se comportara de manera 'decente' con ella y eso la conmovió un poco, mucho... ¡bastante, un montón!

\- ¡Ya vete entonces cara de caballo!- respondió la otra.

El suelo se abrió y dejó ver unas escaleras descendentes por las que la gobernante de Helheim bajó no sin antes de soplarle un beso a Afro quien sintió escalofríos pero trató de no hacer el gesto. El suelo se cerró como si nada luego de que ella ingresara.

\- Lástima que no pude tirarle los dientes- se lamentó la Valquiria.

\- ¿No es raro que no le devolviera el golpe?- preguntó Piscis tomando de nuevo la espada.

\- Ya se cobrará de otra forma pero nada como golpear a alguien que odias ¿no?

Afro solamente asintió.

\- Hace un rato tuve que irme porque mis hermanas insistían en venir y casi lo logran, ahora tengo que ir de nuevo para decirles que fue Hela y que prometió no hacer algo más, esa arpía es una embustera pero cuando un ser humano hace un pequeño acto por nosotros y prometemos algo a cambio, lo tenemos que cumplir- explicó Thrud.- Sigue intentando rastrear a tu compañera en lo que voy a reportar lo que pasó; ve a recoger tus cosas, tenemos que ir los dos o no podrás con el Bergkonge. Yo te busco pero trata de regresar a este punto.

\- ¿Qué usó para derrotar al Grendel?- preguntó él con curiosidad.

\- Mi energía, se la infundí para hacerlo estallar y que desapareciera- le respondió ella algo orgullosa.

\- ¿Por qué mi cosmo no lo afectó directamente?- preguntó él pensativo pues solamente hasta que la diosa lo golpeó pudo lanzarle una rosa, Thrud puso cara de circunstancias y Afro se sorprendió por el gesto pero la divinidad decidió contarle.

\- Afro va a sonar horrible lo que voy a decirte y no quiero que lo tomes a mal- dijo ella y respiró profundo- Caballero, tú no pudiste afectar a ninguna criatura porque **no eres un héroe**. Tu valor no se ha visto probado por sí mismo o hay algo en tu pasado que no te puede dar esa gloria.

El sueco abrió sus orbes azules a más no poder ante tales palabras porque ¿cómo que no era un héroe? ¡pero si se había sacrificado por su diosa! ¡eso era valor!

\- La muerte de una criatura en un mito o en un cuento es a manos de un héroe; como encargada de guiar almas al Valhala, sé cuando alguien ha sido un héroe al momento de su muerte, puedes ver en sus ojos un brillo de coraje y valor, no de sacrificio pues éste implica que estás aceptando que morirás irremediablemente y no peleando, a veces te trunca la voluntad de seguir viviendo para ver de nuevo el sol en el campo de batalla, tu muerte servirá para otros y te darán el mote de héroe pero se deja de serlo cuando se abandona la posibilidad de la vida. También hay actos pasados que manchan los del futuro, un acto horrible es imborrable e incompensable y en ellos creo que el sacrificio podría hacerte uno pero pagando con tu vida. Quiero creer que a ti simplemente no te ha llegado tu momento de ser un héroe de verdad- le dijo Thrud palmeándole un hombro con amabilidad, la valquiria se alejó unos pasos.

\- S-su espada- murmuró él apenas articulando pues estaba estupefacto por aquellas palabras y le extendió el arma.

\- La terminaron de forjar esta mañana y la traje para que se bautizara con gloria hoy, encárgate tú de eso. ¡PADRE, HEIMDALL!- gritó la mujer y un rayo cayó haciéndola desaparecer.

El dorado se quedó allí con la espada en manos y sin saber como reaccionar.

¿Por qué ahora se estaba sintiendo mal por ese detalle?

Quizá todo hombre a veces piensa que ya es un héroe, él lo hacía y todos sus compañeros de armas seguramente que lo creían pero ¿se había esforzado por serlo? o independientemente de ser un héroe, ¿se había esforzado ser una buena persona en su pasado?

No dejaba de pensar en las palabras de la valquiria " _un acto horrible es imborrable e incompensable_ ".

Nadie sabe si los ideales que sigue son los correctos, en su momento creyó en Saga y en su manera de proceder con respecto al santuario, Géminis creía en un régimen casi absolutista y él lo siguió a sabiendas de todo lo que podría traer pero a Afro le importaba que hubiera paz a cualquier precio, incluso asesinó para ello. Negó a su diosa solamente por su creencia y aquella flecha quizá hubiese terminado con la vida de Saori a sabiendas de que eso estaba mal.

Su pelea contra Shun, la que causó su deceso, fue intensa pero su orgullo siempre estaba allí y tuvo que doblegarlo al sentir la derrota en carne propia pero murió a manos de un hombre justo, con los ojos llenos de determinación por salvar a Athena, había muerto a manos de un verdadero héroe

Regresó de entre los difuntos siendo clasificado como un traidor aunque su intención era otra, ya en el inframundose dio cuenta de a quién debía su lealtad y eso lo motivó pero también pagó un precio muy alto. Al final solamente sirvió para derribar el muro de los lamentos junto con los demás, unos habiendo cometido actos similares a los de él u otros habiendo hecho lo correcto, quizás allí había muerto junto a héroes.

Pero a fin de cuentas él no era uno, todos sus actos eran consecuencias de otros y la manera en la que terminaron eran la respuesta lógica, ¿por qué esperaba ser recompensado? era como si esperara que una copa de cristal no se rompiera si la soltase.

Ahora estaba al servicio de Athena para toda su vida y aunque estuviera perdonado por sus actos, ahora, justo en ese momento le estaban pesando. Era raro que no hubiese pensado en ello o tal vez no quería pero ahora que en una simple misión no pudo cumplir con su deber, todo se le vino encima.

\- Tengo que concentrarme ahora en ayudar a Shaina- se dijo él y miró la espada que tenía en las manos, era un claymore sencillo y bien afilado, brillante como el rodio y con una empuñadura color verde. La superficie del arma le devolvía el reflejo de su cara y se preguntó por qué se la habían dado a él si su entrenamiento así como su estilo de pelea no incluía armas, estaba incluso contra las órdenes de Athena el usarlas... pero si era la única forma en la que Piscis podría derrotar a lo que fuera que se llevó a su compañera, la usaría porque después de todo, ya había hecho cosas peores antes.

Regresó sus pasos y afortunadamente encontró las maletas de ambos, su abrigo y el bolso de Ofiuco, se colgó cruzadas las maletas y luego atoró en las correas el resto de las cosas. No le pesaban pero era molesto llevarlas así y tampoco podía dejar todo, quizá ella llevaba cosas importantes. Se encaminó de nuevo para encontrarse con Thrud.

* * *

Shaina despertó sintiendo frío por todo su cuerpo seguido de la sensación de estarse ahogando pues para cuando abrió los ojos, vio que estaba hundiéndose en el agua y reaccionó rápido, nadó hacia arriba por instinto. Salió y aspiró todo el aire que pudo entre tosidos, miró en todas direcciones desconcertada para encontrarse con una cueva cuya única iluminación era una fogata y la sombra de alguien. Ya cuando pudo mantenerse a flote, recordó qué hacía antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

\- Afro- murmuró preocupada pero el sentimiento se le fue cuando vio a una figura encapuchada y nadó a toda velocidad hacia ésta. Salió de un agua de un salto y se puso en guardia mientras se retiraba la chamarra pues se le había pesado con el agua.

\- Normalmente no se despiertan- dijo una suave voz masculina al notar que la mujer estaba dispuesta a atacarlo. Sus ropas estaban escurriendo agua y el frío de la cueva la hicieron tiritar, encendió su cosmo pero parecía no ser suficiente.

\- ¿Quién eres y por qué me tiraste al agua?- siseó ella conteniendo el enojo.

\- ¿Qué tú no lavas tu comida antes de comerla?- preguntó el hombre levantándose. Ofiuco pudo apreciar que era un hombre alto y apuesto pero no tenía una presencia humana por lo que se puso todavía más alerta. Iba a atacarlo pero en ese momento se percató de que no sentía el cosmo del dorado, eso la asustó un poco pues era como si él hubiera desaparecido.

\- Dime de inmediato dónde estoy- urgió la mujer pero su pedido fue ignorado.

\- Soy el rey de esta montaña y tú eres mi presa ahora. Como eres tan hermosa te daré a escoger si primero te deshonro y luego te mato o al revés.

Esas palabras hicieron que la paciencia se le terminara a la amazona y fuera corriendo hacia él para asestarle una patada a la cara pero aquel hombre se cubrió con un brazo y Shaina optó ahora por un puñetazo pero el Bergkonge la atrapó y como si nada, le tiró una rápida y fuerte mordida en el hombro izquierdo rasgando su ropa. Shaina retrocedió mientras ponía una mano sobre la herida recién hecha.

\- Sabes delicioso- dijo la criatura sonriendo mientras se relamía los labios.- Decidido, cada que vengas a mí te voy a dar una mordida y si quieres seguiremos así hasta que por fin pueda comerte completa ¿está bien?

La peliverde se enfureció, quiso atacarlo de nuevo pero solamente le ocasionó un rasguño y se llevó una mordida en el antebrazo. Las mordidas le dolieron pero sirvieron como incentivo. Encendió su cosmo de nuevo importándole muy poco si llamaba la atención o no.

\- ¡A MI LA COBRA!- gritó la amazona y el cosmo se acumuló en su mano para tirar un golpe similar a un zarpazo que el otro no se molestó en esquivar, el golpe le dio a la criatura haciéndolo trastabillar pero a su vez, ella rebotó contra él lo que causó que Ofiuco saliera disparada hacia atrás golpeándose con la pared pero se levantó de inmediato para seguir luchando. El hombre se tocó donde había sido golpeado y pareció haberse llevado la sorpresa más grande de su vida pues jamás un humano lo había golpeado directamente.

\- Ya me enojaste así que antes de comerte, te voy a moler todos tus huesos- dijo el Bergkonge y le lanzó un puñetazo a la mujer, Shaina lo esquivó fácilmente y quiso devolverlo pero de pronto aquel hombre se transformó en una enorme bestia y rugió haciendo estremecer la cueva. La mujer miró en todas direcciones y pese a que su orgullo le decía que peleara, lo cierto era que debía de salir de allí o todo se derrumbaría. Rápido localizó la entrada a ese lugar y corrió hacia allí no sin antes recoger su chamarra que si no su madre le reclamaría eternamente por perderla.

El Bergkonge volvió a rugir y salió tras Shaina para devorarla.

* * *

Piscis sintió como un chispazo de cosmo proveniente de algún lugar de aquella montaña y se concentró en rastrear pero nada, no sentía a Shaina y eso le estaba preocupando bastante. No era que no confiara en la fuerza de su compañera sino que tal vez tampoco iba a poder hacerle algo a su enemigo... pensó en ese momento que ella sí había podido acabar con aquel no-muerto, ¿sería que ella sí era una heroína? Todo lo que había hecho por Seiya, pelear por lo que creía correcto y darse cuenta de su error a tiempo quizá la capacitaban para poder matar a una criatura como las que se habían encontrado.

Echó a correr ahora guiado por su oído pues en su concentración, pudo escuchar que algunos árboles se estremecían.

Ofiuco por su lado huía y peleaba al mismo tiempo, ahora que el Bergkonge se había transformado en bestia, le estaba costando mucho trabajo siquiera darle un golpe pues él le tiraba una mordida o la intentaba rasguñar pero no se iba a detener por nada hasta que pudiera acabarlo o siquiera herirlo.

Se acercó a él e intentó darle de nuevo con su mejor técnica pero la criatura se transformó en hombre de nuevo y la golpeó del estómago con el puño sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones, Shaina tosió y cayó de rodillas mientras sorbía aire pero en eso, recibió una fuerte patada en el pecho, cosa que la tiró en el suelo mientras la amazona sentía por dentro que algo se le desacomodaba y crujía, aquel hombre se le sentó encima de la pelvis y le terminó de romper la blusa.

\- No me gusta hacerlo a luz del día pero tú no me dejas opción- dijo él ahora poniendo una expresión de rabia en el rostro. Ella no sintió miedo sino que la adrenalina hizo que su furia fuera a niveles todavía mayores e intentó removerse para quitar de encima al hombre pero él la apresó del cuello con ambas manos. Shaina rasguñaba y pataleaba para hacerlo quitarse mientras trataba de no ceder ante el dolor y la falta de aire, era increíble que una criatura tuviera tanta fuerza.

\- A-a mí... la...- intentaba decir ella mientras seguía moviéndose pero le pudo herir con las uñas un brazo gracias a que había elevado su cosmo.

\- ¡CÁLLATE!- gritó él y quitó su agarre del cuello de ella para darle una fuerte bofetada y le tomó ambas manos con una sobre la cabeza de la mujer mientras que con la que la había abofeteado, comenzó a acariciarle la cara para luego acariciar suavemente su abdomen. Ella enmudeció ante el contacto, luego él buscó deshacerse del pantalón de ella.

\- No t-te atrevas- dijo ella entre enojada y presta a entrar en un ataque de pánico. Al sentir que le ocurriría algo horrible, dejó de luchar pues el miedo estaba aumentando y opacaba su voluntad de pelear pues esa bestia se había deshecho del agarre del cinturón.

\- En un momento se va a sentir bien- le 'prometió' el Bergkonge y para hacerla aterrarse más, subió lentamente su mano desde la cadera hacia el busto para retirar las prendas que le estorbaban pero a centímetros de llegar hasta donde quería, fue interrumpido por una intensa ráfaga de cosmo.

\- Miserable bastardo...- dijo el caballero de piscis furioso por lo que estaba viendo y ya no le importó nada la cuestión de ser un héroe así que usó el puño como mejor sabía y lo lanzó hacia la bestia quien no se esperaba que fueran a ayudar a la mujer. El Bergkonge recibió el golpe que lo apartó de Shaina y aunque el ataque de Afro pareció rebotar, Piscis plantó bien los pies y resistió allí.

\- Afro- dijo ella intentando ponerse de pie pero sintió un intenso dolor en el pecho por lo que solamente se sentó. Él decidió que primero mataría a la bestia y luego atender a su compañera, pues mientras él estuviera allí, ya no permitiría que le pasara algo más. Se quitó todo lo que traía encima y simplemente empuñó la espada porque estaba consciente de que su cosmo no ayudaría mucho.

La bestia se había transformado de nuevo y rugió para ir contra Piscis pero él no se dejó amedrentar, avanzó hacia su enemigo con el arma entre las manos mientras un estruendo se dejaba oír en el bosque a pocos metros de donde estaban.

\- ¡Tarde de nuevo!- se gritó Thrud y corrió hacia Shaina quien ya no estaba entendiendo qué pasaba.

\- ¿Qui-quién?- murmuró Ofiuco desconcertada.

\- Tranquila, yo vengo a ayudarlos... algo así- le dijo la diosa arrodillándose junto a la amazona mientras la cubría con el abrigo que Afro había dejado tirado.

\- Ayúdalo, yo estoy bien ahora- pidió la italiana mientras se abrazaba a sí misma rodeada por la prenda del dorado, como que de pronto se sintió más protegida de lo que había estado en toda su vida con tan solo oler el aroma que tenía el abrigo.

\- Es su pelea y no va a permitir que me entrometa, ten bebe esto- ofreció la valquiria extendiéndole una cantimplora de cuero- Es hidromiel de Asgard y te va a ayudar con tus heridas.

Shaina bebió con cuidado mientras observaba a su compañero siendo atacado por la bestia pero ahora con esa espada, parecía tener control del combate. Sintió que el dolor en el pecho se esfumaba y el cuello dejaba de molestarle aunque las mordidas seguían ardiendo.

Piscis bloqueaba todo ataque del Bergkonge con el claymore y éste tintineaba; a cada mordida, Afro ponía el arma como barrera y daba una estocada, no era muy versado en el esgrima pero luego de ver tanta película, aprendió unas cosas que servían en la vida real. Pareció que la bestia se estaba cansando así que tomó forma de hombre y decidió irse por los puños.

\- ¿Pasa algo si lo mato?- gritó Afro con un vozarrón que pareció impropio de él. Thrud y Shaina se estremecieron y se miraron como para confirmar que habían escuchado bien.

\- No, va a Helheim y puede regresar pero después de un tiempo- respondió la rubia teniendo esa sensación de que un ovario se le había reventado pues la gallardía con la que luchaba el caballero, pocas veces la había visto en esta época. A Ofiuco le ocurrió lo mismo solamente que también su corazón latía como si hubiera subido toda la montaña corriendo.

\- Perfecto- se dijo el de cabellera celeste y al ver que se iba a comer un puño, hizo un rápido movimiento y tomó con firmeza el brazo de la criatura.

\- ¿Qué pretendes?- dijo el atacante pero para cuando se dio cuenta, Afro infundió de cosmo el claymore y le cortó el brazo. Mientras gritaba de dolor apartándose, tropezó y cayó al suelo hincado sujetándose su nuevo muñón, entonces el dorado se acercó por detrás elevando la espada sobre su altura y mandó el corte directo hacia la cabeza del Bergkonge. El filo se clavó entre los parietales del cráneo salpicando sangre a la camisa blanca de Piscis. Sorpresivamente la criatura siguió viva y gritaba desgarradoramente.

\- Eso es por raptarla- dijo Afro apartando el arma y ahora la tomó con una mano para mandar otro corte que acabaría separándole la cabeza al Bergkonge bautizando con la sangre a la espada.- Y eso fue por atreverte a ponerle tus inmundas manos encima- declaró y se apartó de allí para ver cómo estaba Shaina.

\- Pudiste derrotarlo- le dijo Thrud ayudando a la otra mujer a levantarse.

\- Apenas, todo fue gracias a la espada- dijo él enseñándola y miró a la peliverde- Perdón por llegar tarde, ¿no te hizo algo que tengamos que lamentar?- preguntó con algo de pena en la cara.

\- Para nada, llegaste a tiempo. Gracias- respondió ella sintiendo un nudo en la garganta por la emoción.

\- ¿Segura? porque si es así yo jamás me lo perdonaría- contestó él clavando la mirada en el suelo.

\- No pasó nada pero para la próxima, déjame pelear a tu lado para que no ocurra- dijo Ofiuco sonriendo.

\- De acuerdo- consintió Afro y le extendió el arma a la diosa- Tome, gracias por prestármela, de no ser por ella no habría podido acabar con esa bestia.

-Tuvo un bautismo glorioso y la portaste con dignidad, ponle un nombre- pidió Thrud sin tomar el claymore.

Piscis miró la espada y luego miró a la peliverde, tenía el mismo tono de cabello que la empuñadura además de que gracias a ella pudo salvar a la mujer, también pensó en que la bestia estaba un poco herida gracias a Ofiuco.

\- Se va a llamar... Shaina- dijo él sonriendo de medio lado mientras miraba a la dueña del nombre.

\- ¿Qué?- exclamó ella con sorpresa y luchó contra el impulso de poner las manos en la cara por la vergüenza.

\- Shaina, el terror del Bergkonge, cuyo filo decapitó a la bestia- enunció la valquiria suprimiendo un ataque de fangirlismo, supuso que era el nombre de la amazona y le pareció muy tierno que la espada llevara nombre de mujer.

Ellos tres no sabían pero en Asgard, las Ásynjur y las valquirias estaban gritando de la emoción pues habían logrado convencer a Thrud que dejaran a todos las divinidades presenciar lo que pasara después de que ella regresó por segunda vez, pero solamente alcanzaron a ver la pelea de Afro.

* * *

En la mitología, cuando Baldr murió por culpa del muérdago, su madre quiso 'revivirlo' y puso en recompensa favores a quien fuera a Helheim por él, Hela puso de condición que si todos lloraban su muerte, lo regresaría pero casual, el padre de ella se transformó en giganta y no lloró por lo que Baldr no pudo regresar :(, aunque regresó para el Ragnarök, pero ese es otro cuento.

Tal vez Thrud pareció un poco inútil pero si la hacía intervenir más, le quitaría escenario a Afro ;D

El Bergkonge solía presentarse como un hombre con capa verde pero que se podía transformar en bestia, raptaba mujeres y cuando eso sucedía, ellas ya no volvían a aparecer por lo que yo supuse que las mataba y/o se las comía. Por si se lo preguntaban, no había NADA que cubriera a la criatura por debajo de esa capa.

Gracias por leer y por comentar.

¡Que la fuerza los acompañe!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola de nuevo!

Por fin salí de mi bloqueo que me dejó cierto fandom para el que escribía... y luego de un año exacto vuelvo con ésto :B

Saint seiya ni la base de la trama me pertenecen, solamente los tomo prestados para desquitar mi trauma. Agradecimiento especial a **Misao** por permitirme usar su universo(?), espero que te inspire un poquito *codazo codazo, guiño guiño*.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.**

\- Es un gran honor, Piscis- dijo Shaina sonriendo pero de pronto tuvo un ataque de estornudos y se abrazó más a la prenda que la rodeaba. Sintió que la garganta comenzaba a arderle y que la cabeza le dolía.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste?- preguntó Afro preocupado porque la notó un poco ronca además de que hizo una fugaz expresión de dolor.

\- En una cueva y ese desgraciado me arrojó al agua- respondió ella percatándose de que no traía nada puesto encima más que la ropa interior superior por lo que se cubrió pero al moverse, las mordidas le dolieron; rápidamente se arremangó el abrigo y vio que la mordida del brazo estaba amoratada y con algo de sangre.

\- Eso se ve mal, vayamos a que te revisen- dijo el dorado mirando de cerca la herida.

\- No, no es nada grave, de hecho no me molesta- insistió Ofiuco.

\- En todo caso, el señor con el que van debe de tener algo que te ayude- dijo Thrud y ambos santos asintieron. Afro y Shaina tomaron sus cosas y continuaron su camino, ya eran para entonces alrededor de las seis de la tarde por lo que la noche se avecinaba fría.

Los tres caminaron por el sendero mientras comenzaban las presentaciones correspondientes.

\- Gracias por ayudarnos- dijo Afro mirando a la valquiria.

\- Para mí es un gran honor contribuir a esta causa- respondió la rubia y miró a la otra presente- No sé tu nombre, guerrera.

\- Soy Shaina de Ofiuco, encantada- respondió ella con simpleza.

\- Mucho gusto, yo soy Thrud, señora del coraje, hija del dios del trueno- se presentó con aplomo y no sonaba como si estuviera presumiendo.

\- Mil disculpas señora por ser tan familiar- dijo Shaina bajando la cabeza con algo de pena.

\- Descuida, no tienes por qué ser tan formal, ambas somos guerreras y si somos del mismo bando, podemos ser cercanas- respondió la valquiria sonriendo. Afro seguía mirando a Shaina con atención pues esas mordidas le preocuparon.

\- ¿Esa bestia es venenosa?- preguntó él pensativo.

\- No que yo sepa pero aun así puede que se infecten las mordeduras si no las tratan.

\- He tenido peores heridas, no es nada- aseguró Ofiuco restándole importancia al asunto.

\- Sí pero todas duelen y dejan marcas, no te hagas la fuerte- recordó Piscis y la mujer bufó levemente fastidiada.

\- Esa es la gracia de las cicatrices, a veces las más feas tienen una gran historia- respondió ella sobando las áreas afectadas para después abrazar su abdomen. Entonces el Dorado recordó todo lo que se contaba de Shaina, del cómo se interpuso en el ataque de Poseidón para salvar a Seiya y seguramente ella recordaba eso. Mejor ya no le insistía, con el dolor de las mordidas y la evidente gripe que comenzaba a tener, no debía de hacerla sentir todavía más mal.

Los tres seguían caminando y hablaban de lo distintas que eran sus culturas pero pronto la conversación se desvió hacia las historias que la Valquiria tenía pues el ser una ya casi podía contar como sinónimo de ser una guerrera milenaria. Al ir conversando, el camino pareció acortarse así que llegaron a su destino en el momento en el que ya estaba casi oscuro.

Vieron una cabaña pequeña frente a un invernadero que parecía grande pero no se alcanzaba a ver a la distancia pues los árboles impedían apreciarlo.

\- " _Il giardino di Giacomo_ "- leyó Shaina en un cartel ya cuando estuvieron cerca.

\- Bueno, hasta aquí puedo acompañarlos- anunció Thrud sonriendo.

\- ¿En serio?, creí que querría ver el muérdago- dijo la peliverde sorprendida.

\- Quiero pero no me corresponde, ya lo veré cuando Baldr lo reciba pues es su regalo. Si lo veo, los demás no me dejarán en paz y querrán que les diga, pueden sacarme la verdad, la abuela puede hacerlo- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros porque se estaba imaginando a todos las deidades rodeándola e inundándola de preguntas.

\- Gracias por todo, en verdad no sé que habría pasado si no hubiera venido a ayudarnos- dijo Shaina poniendo una rodilla en el suelo para luego inclinar la cabeza.

\- No es nada, al contrario, gracias a ustedes por hacer todo ésto. Todos en Asgard estamos muy contentos con esta ofrenda de la grandiosa Athena- dijo ella haciendo un asentimiento con la cabeza

\- Le haremos llegar a la diosa su agradecimiento- dijo Afro haciendo una reverencia.

\- Entonces aquí nos despedimos, guerreros- indicó la Valquiria dando unos pasos pero recordó que traía la espada desenvainada, se extendió al dorado para dársela.- Es tuya, tú la bautizaste con la sangre de esa bestia.

En ese momento ambos caballeros cayeron en cuenta de que habían roto una norma impuesta por Athena.

\- No debo quedármela, nosotros los protectores de la Diosa no debemos usar armas- argumentó el santo un poco conflictuado.

\- Tal vez no haya inconveniente, es una espada recién forjada y que se usó para proteger mas no para matar por placer- dijo Thrud pensativa.

\- De igual forma, no hay cómo te la puedas llevar así nada más porque no creo que te permitan subirla al avión- señaló Shaina.

\- La enviaré por correo pero de que es tuya, es tuya Piscis. La debo mandar al Santuario ¿no?

\- Así es, gracias y no se apure.

La mujer ahora sí partió no sin antes despedirlos de nuevo y se fue alejando despacio mientras tarareaba una canción en su lengua. Se perdió de la vista de ambos y en cuanto ya no se veía, salió a su encuentro un señor ya muy entrado en años, de esas personas que se podría jurar que todavía conservaban su credencial de la biblioteca de Alejandría. Estaba casi doblado como un boomerang y se ayudaba de un bastón para avanzar despacio.

\- _Buenas noches._ \- les saludó aquel hombre en italiano.

- _Buenas noches-_ respondió la peliverde.

 _\- ¿Son ustedes los enviados de Athena?_

 _\- Sí._

 _\- ¿Cómo me lo comprueban?_

 _\- Incluido el Patriarca, la diosa y las deidades nórdicas, solamente nosotros dos sabemos por qué vinimos._

 _\- ¿Y a qué vienen?_

 _\- Por lo que mataría a un Dios pero que usted prometió de quitarle lo letal._

 _\- De acuerdo, síganme-_ indicó el anciano y dio media vuelta para regresar su camino.

\- ¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Afro vacilante porque aunque le sonara algo, no sabía qué significaba exactamente.

\- Que vayamos con él, me preguntó a qué habíamos venido y el cómo comprobarlo.

\- Ah.

\- ¿En serio? ¿tantos años de amigo con Máscara y ni un poco de italiano?- preguntó Shaina riendo, en ese momento el dorado le notó la voz un poco rara.

\- Si te dijera todo lo que sé de italiano gracias a él, serían puras groserías y frases muy despectivas así que mejor no digo nada, pero me sirve para saber que me están insultando- explicó Piscis encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No sé si eso es bueno o es mal... ¡Achís!- iba a decir ella pero un gran estornudo la interrumpió y pronto le siguieron un par más.

\- Salud.

\- Gracias... uhhh, mi cabeza- murmuró ella un poco mormada mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente.

\- Tal vez el señor te pueda dar algo para la gripe.

\- Los antigripales me caen mal, siempre me dan sueño.

\- ¿No serás de esas personas que creen que las medicinas son más malas que buenas?

\- Es gripe, no tuberculosis y no es eso sino que no me gusta automedicarme, prefiero ir al médico antes que tomar alguna pastilla o algo así.

\- ¿Un té si te tomas?- preguntó de nuevo el peliazul sonriendo de medio lado.

\- Claro que sí- respondió ella imitando el gesto y nuevamente estornudó.

De pronto notaron que el anciano ya se había adelantado bastante en el camino pese a que iba con bastón. Caminaron rápido para alcanzarlo.

Salió a su encuentro la vista de un gran invernadero y a su lado una modesta casita de campo, no muy rudimentaria pero tampoco de estilo moderno. De esas cuya foto se usaría para formar parte de un calendario.

\- _Oí que fueron atacados-_ comentó el anciano.

\- _Así es._

\- _Era de esperarse en una misión como esta. Sin la paz los malvados se quedarían sin empleo. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Giacomo Rospigliosi_.- se presentó el señor ahora sonriendo amablemente.

\- _Encantados, nosotros somos los santos de Athena, mi compañero y superior Afrodita de Piscis_ \- respondió la peliverde señalando al mencionado, quien al oír su nombre asintió pues más o menos entendió que se estaban presentando- _Yo soy Shaina de Ofiuco-_ dijo inclinando la cabeza. Giacomo la miró detenidamente y avanzó hacia ella, le hizo una seña para que la muchacha se agachara a su altura y así lo hizo. La tomó de las mejillas y le examinó la cara palpándola en todos lados. Afro se sorprendió y avanzó unos pasos pero no pudo intervenir porque ella le hizo una seña con la mano.

\- _Caíste al lago de la cueva del Bergkonge_ \- le dijo el anciano mientras le presionaba la nariz.

\- _Sí ¿cómo sabe?_

\- _Te va a dar una gripa de esas que te tiran y va a durar cinco días. Ese lago tiene esa peculiaridad, enfermar a quien se moje solo un poco con su agua porque un gigante de hielo murió allí. Se te va a quitar solo y aunque tomes un antigripal no te disminuirá._

\- _Entiendo._

\- _Bien, pasen por aquí para que descansen y que prepare todo_ \- invitó Giacomo entrando a la casa. Ambos lo siguieron, entraron y encontraron a una muchacha de al menos quince años cocinando la cena en una estufa de carbón y a unos pequeños niños gemelos de al menos diez, gemelos y muy ruidosos. La mayor les daba indicaciones en italiano. El lugar era un poco espacioso o al menos se veía así pues solamente había una mesa de madera para seis personas, una pequeña salita y una consola tocadiscos dando vueltas a un vinil de opera. Al fondo algunas puertas y una pequeña terraza.

\- _Buenas noches_ \- saludaron los guerreros de Athena.

\- _Ah, bienvenidos. Pasen, siéntense_ \- invitó la muchacha sonriendo pero al ver al santo de Piscis se puso un poco nerviosa.

\- _Gracias_ \- dijeron ambos en el idioma de ellos pues el peliazul sabía esas frases básicas.

\- _Coman algo, debió ser un viaje bastante agotador. Llamaré al santuario para avisar de su llegada, Fiorella, sírveles por favor-_ dijo Giacomo y se fue a otra habitación donde se encontraba el teléfono.

- _Sí, abuelo._

La chica les sirvió una sopa de verduras con un olor delicioso, uno de los niños puso rebanadas de queso y pan mientras que el otro les sirvió vino.

Sólo hasta ese momento Shaina y Afro se dieron cuenta que estaban verdaderamente hambrientos así que comieron de buena gana. Los gemelos se fueron a jugar y la mayor se sentó a comer tímidamente con los provenientes del santuario.

Piscis terminó su sopa antes que la de cabello verde, de inmediato la nieta del señor Giacomo se ofreció darle más y él aceptó. Ante ello Ofiuco rió un poco.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él desconcertado por la reacción de la mujer.

\- Veo las ventajas de ser popular- respondió Shaina y por mero impulso le quitó unas migas de pan de la mejilla con sumo cuidado. Acostumbraba a hacerlo con su aprendiza y ya era normal para ella.

\- ¿Eh?- murmuró el guardián todavía más atónito por el contacto. Se tocó donde ella le sacudió y sintió un hormigueo en la zona.

\- Nada Piscis, nada, sigue comiendo- le dijo la de cabello verde- _Está muy bueno, gracias. ¿Dónde pongo la loza?_ \- preguntó ahora dirigiéndose a la muchacha.

\- _Yo la recogeré en cuanto terminen, descuiden-_ respondió Fiorella sonrojándose.

- _Oh, te aseguro que no es nada._

\- _Insisto. El abuelo dijo que ustedes deben descansar._

\- _Pero... auch, mi cabeza_ \- dijo Shaina poniéndose una mano en la frente, se tambaleó un poco. Sentía la garganta ardorosa y los ojos llorosos; con las anteriores gripes que tuvo dedujo que dentro de poco su nariz parecería un grifo goteante.

\- ¿ _Quiere ir a dormir_?- cuestionó la muchacha algo preocupada.

\- _No aunque sí me gustaría cambiarme._

\- _De acuerdo, puede hacerlo en esa habitación_ \- respondió la menor señalando una puerta no muy lejos de allí, había otras cuatro iguales así que se aseguró de indicarle la correcta.

\- _Muchas gracias_ \- dijo Ofiuco en italiano y luego se dirigió a su compañero- Iré a cambiarme, no me siento muy bien. Provecho, Afro- dijo para después estornudar.

\- Gracias, igualmente- murmuró él desconcertado pues aunque captara unas palabras lo cierto era que no seguía la conversación del todo. Terminó su cena y la chica le retiró el plato torpemente, lo dejó en el fregadero y se fue corriendo a una de las habitaciones cubriéndose el sonrojado rostro.

Piscis suspiró con cansancio porque no sabía qué hacer luego de ello, se sentía extraño, como vacío pues le impactaron bastante las palabras de Thrud, el "Tú no eres un héroe" se le grabó en lo profundo de su ser. Sentía que solamente debía cumplir el deber para el que se consagró y no preocuparse por otras cosas pero ese tipo de cuestiones nunca antes se las había preguntado. ¿Qué era ser un héroe?, el sonido de una puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

El señor Giacomo salió de hacer su llamada y se acercó a Afro.

- _Ya le informé al Santuario de su llegada_ \- le dijo en inglés porque sabía que el santo no entendía bien el italiano. El de cabello azul supuso que a su edad era natural ser un políglota.

- _Gracias._

 _\- ¿Le gustó la cena?_

 _\- Oh, sí. Todo estuvo muy bueno, su nieta cocina delicioso._

 _\- Le diré._

 _\- ¿Hubo algo más que le dijeran del Santuario?_

 _\- No, su diosa estaba preocupada por noticias pero ya se tranquilizó y espera su llegada lo más pronto posible._

 _\- Hicimos el itinerario para tres días pero supongo que ya podremos estar en Atenas mañana en la noche._

\- _Perfecto, yo me ocuparé de lo mío en un tato. Por cierto, tome, atienda las heridas de su compañera_ \- dijo el anciano mostrándole al santo de la última casa un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

- _Lo había olvidado_ \- exclamó Afro apenado y tomó la caja- _De nuevo gracias_ \- dijo y se levantó. Fue hacia donde había ido Shaina.

* * *

Ofiuco ya se había cambiado en una camiseta de tirantes y en otros pantalones, se recostó en una de las dos camas que habían en aquella habitación para sentir a gusto su gripe. Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y se incorporó.

\- Shaina, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó Afro desde el otro lado.

\- Adelante- concedió ella, Piscis entró con el botiquín en manos.

\- ¿Cierro?- preguntó refiriéndose a que en la sala la consola tocaba todavía el disco.

\- No, deja abierto, me gusta la opera- pidió ella.

\- ¿Me dejas atender tus heridas?- preguntó sentándose a su lado mientras abría la cajita con la cruz.

\- ¿Eh?- se sorprendió la peliverde porque él parecía bastante preocupado por sus lastimadas pues ella normalmente esperaría hasta dentro de un rato para lavarse y preguntar por algo para ponerse. Le gustaba lo amable que podía ser él.

\- Bueno, puede que no quieras que yo lo haga- dijo el de cabellera azul encogiéndose de hombros ante la reacción de la mujer.

\- No, no es eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Ya lo iba a hacer más tarde.

\- Por eso te digo que si no quieres...- iba a decir pero ella le extendió el brazo. Afro vio la mordida y evitó hacer una mueca de dolor pues las heridas se veían dolorosas y la piel se estaba poniendo más oscura. Dejaría una cicatriz pero si se ponía un buen cicatrizante se vería menos. Comenzó a limpiarle pues quería evitar una infección. Limpió despacio mientras ella intentaba no mirar para disminuir la sensación del ardor aunque eso era lo de menos, se sentía nerviosa de tenerlo allí con ella curándola con mucha dedicación. Terminó pronto de limpiar, colocó un ungüento y sacó una venda.

Mientras él le vendaba el brazo, de fondo se escuchaba una melodía de opera que ella parecía conocer.

\- _Quando la luce splenderá_ \- tarareó la cobra mientras intentaba distraerse un poco porque el dolor junto con el bochorno de tenerlo tan cerca la harían actuar torpemente.

\- ¿Qué pieza es?- preguntó Afro poniendo los seguros a la venda para que no se soltara. - Ahora voy al hombro- pidió, luego se cambió de lado para ver cómo estaba allí. El dorado tomó un algodón con alcohol para quitar la sangre seca pues de esa zona la herida era peor. Le sorprendía que ella estuviera tan tranquila, lo que él no sabía era que ella estaba dominándose para no gritar de dolor.

\- "Nessun dorma"- respondió Shaina volteando hacia el otro lado porque ahora tenía el rostro de Piscis más cerca.

\- La había escuchado pero nunca supe cómo se llamaba- comentó él tomando otro algodón para seguir limpiando pues esa mordida era todavía más profunda.- ¿Opera?

\- Turandot- respondió ella mientras se encogía un poco pues le estaba ardiendo donde el alcohol pasaba.- Mi papá me la cantaba cuando era muy pequeña y siempre me contaba toda la historia. Ahora que lo pienso, no es una historia para niños: una princesa vengativa, mendigos, torturas, ejecuciones... pero finalmente, hay algo de romance.

\- Se oye interesante. Ya está limpia, ahora la cubriré- indicó él ahora aplicando un poco de ungüento con suavidad sobre la mordida. Sus dedos temblaron un poco al hacerlo pues sentía la piel suave de su compañera.

\- Lo es, deberías de ir a verla si la representan en Atenas algún día- aconsejó ella sintiendo que él la estaba ignorando.

\- Algún día- respondió Afro tomando una gasa- Oye, ¿qué tanto te due- iba a decir pero fue interrumpido.

\- Shhh, escucha- indicó Shaina y le tomó la mano para detenerlo. El tenor estaba interpretando la última estrofa y los santos se miraron a los ojos, él maravillado por lo que oía y veía: a ella con mirada brillante y gesto de embeleso mientras movía un poco la boca al símil de la letra. Terminando, la mujer soltó un suspiro.

\- En su tiempo, mi papá iba a ser un gran tenor pero perdió la voz por dejar de practicar ya que tenía que trabajar porque quería casarse con mi madre, ahora simplemente se dedica al negocio de exportar aceite.

Al dorado le sonó familiar algo de ello.

\- Máscara me dijo que eran de Sicilia ¿no?

\- Sí. ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Se me vino a la mente- respondió él para no verse obvio.

\- Sí, eso hace y no, no tengo ningún hermano Michael, Freddo o Sonny- le aseguró Shaina riendo.

\- No, no estaba pensando en eso- dijo él pasando una mano por el cabello distraidamente porque claramente sí estaba pensando en preguntar por sus hermanos.

\- Yo sé que sí pero lo pasaré por alto ya que me atendiste las heridas.

\- Gracias.

\- A ti.

Se miraron por un momento, en todo ese tiempo no se habían dedicado una mirada tan cargada de un "algo" que ninguno sabía decir qué era. Tal vez era que descubrieron que se caían muy bien pero ninguno quiso hacer una introspección de ello. Apartaron los ojos del otro con algo de timidez.

A Shaina le dio un ataque de estornudos y corrió a ponerse un suéter delgado.

\- Van a ser unos cinco días muy largos, tenía que enfermarme ahora que pensaba avanzar un poco con el entrenamiento de Rin- dijo buscando un paquete de pañuelos en su bolso. Todas sus pertenencias habían sido recogidas por Afro antes de llegar allí, tomó nota mental de agradecerle por ello porque en ese momento estaba sintiendo que la gripe elevaba su nível.

\- ¿Qué pensabas hacer?- preguntó él con curiosidad.

\- Comenzar con el cosmo, a desarrollar sus técnicas pero tendrá que esperar un poco- respondió ella sentándose en la cama de al lado.- Estaba emocionada por empezar; demonios, no me gusta incumplir mis promesas pero así no podré enseñarle nada.

\- Quizá sea una lección de paciencia, sé que comprenderá que no lo harás porque estás enferma y no porque no quieras.

\- Puede que sí. ¿Sabes? Todavía no me perdono el ser derrotada por ese monstruo.

\- Estaba fuera de tu alcance, no es tu culpa- dijo él suspirando porque de nuevo las palabras de Thrud le vinieron a la mente. Se levantó y fue hacia la ventana para distraerse pero no había más que oscuridad y árboles por lo que en el vidrio solamente se reflejaba la amazona.

\- Prueba de que necesito mejorar.

\- No seas tan dura contigo.

\- Si no soy yo ¿quién?

\- Eso es cierto pero... olvídalo, no soy el indicado para decirte estas cosas- se lamentó Afro y suspiró cansadamente.- Esfuérzate lo que puedas Shaina. Saldré a tomar aire- anunció y salió de la habitación antes de que la mujer dijera algo más.

* * *

Piscis se sentó en una banca rústica que estaba cerca de la puerta de la casa del señor Giacomo y miró hacia el cielo. Suspiró y se dedicó a nombrar en voz baja las constelaciones que veía.

\- _¿A usted no lo atacó el bergkonge?_ \- preguntó el anciano sentándose a su lado.

\- _No, yo estoy sin un rasguño. Por el contrario, Shaina fue atacada._

 _\- Pero usted la salvó ¿no?_

 _\- Algo así, realmente sólo reaccioné porque esa cosa intentaba hacerle algo horrible._

 _\- Dicen que a esas criaturas solamente las puede derrotar un héroe, usted es uno por salvar a su compañera._

 _\- No me siento como uno._

 _\- Entonces eso es porque usted ve muchas películas y lee muchas historias_ \- aseveró Giacomo.

\- _¿Cómo dice?_ \- preguntó Afro desconcertado por completo.

\- _Es lo que haces para alguien, no lo que sientes. Es el significado que alguien pone sobre ti lo que te hace uno, no el cómo evalúes tus acciones._

Era tan simple de decir pero tan complicado de entender, sobre todo para alguien que enfrentó un suceso como el que pasaron los santos de Atenea. Se sintió un poco mejor ante las palabras del anciano.

\- _Tal vez tenga razón, señor._

 _\- No es "tal vez", es que de verdad la tengo._

El Santo prefirió no discutirle pues ya había aprendido que a los mayores no se les discute aunque digan lo más falso del mundo.

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento hasta que Giacomo miró su reloj de bolsillo.

\- _Ya es media noche. Si no tiene mucho cansancio, ¿le gustaría acompañarme a traer el muérdago?_ \- pidió el mayor levantándose.

Afro se sentía cansado pero no con sueño además, no creía apropiado compartir la habitación con Shaina, aunque fuese ejncamas separadas así que no pensaba dormir allí. Por otra parte, él estaba acostumbrado a trasnochar gracias a su trabajo pues a veces entregaba cosas a última hora.

\- _Me encantaría_ \- respondió Piscis también levantándose.

\- Ricardo, Rinaldo, ya es hora- llamó el anciano a sus nietos quienes salieron con mucha energía de la casa, uno traía en sus manos una maceta pequeña dorada y el otro una palita de jardín y una cubeta con poca agua. Los pequeños salieron corriendo pues ya sabían en donde recogerían la planta.

 _\- Vamos._

 _\- Lo sigo._

Afro caminó a la par de Giacomo mientras miraba los árboles, en el terreno alrededor de esa casa y del invernadero había árboles de distintas especies. Se apartaron más de lo que Piscis pensaba hasta llegar a un punto en donde había algunos almendros no muy altos, en ellos estaban los muérdagos que apenas y se distinguían pues eran de hojas pequeñitas y frutos diminutos. Los niños se pusieron a jugar alrededor.

\- _¿Sabe, señor Piscis, que todo lo que a veces nos dicen las historias y las leyendas es real mientras uno lo vea?_

 _\- ¿A qué se refiere?_

\- _Quiero decir, en algún punto todo es cierto pero preferimos ignorar los hechos ya sea por voluntad propia o, como ocurre en la mayoría de las veces, le hacemos caso a alguien que nos dice que no creamos y terminamos dejando de creer. Deberíamos de aprender a dejar en paz las ilusiones de los demás ¿no piensas? Aunque claro, creo que ésto debe limitarse a las ilusiones y no al conocimiento. Mi punto es, que tanto usted, la señorita Ofiuco, mis nietos y yo todavía podemos vivir en este mundo, donde podemos conocer a los dioses, ver a las criaturas mitológicas porque nunca nos detuvimos a dudar._

 _\- Entiendo, es algo como que de no ser por mi creencia a mi diosa, no habría visto ni vivido todo hasta este momento._

 _\- En efecto. Y ahora, seremos testigos de otra maravilla de estas_ \- anunció Giacomo y se acercó al almendro más bajo, los niños se calmaron de inmediato admirados.

El anciano comenzó a hablar en una lengua que a Afro no se le hizo conocida. El viento sopló ligeramente como respondiéndole y de pronto un resplandor anaranjado salió del almendro, éste hizo una silueta femenina aunque no se materializó por completo pues se movía como si estuviera hecha de diamantina en agua. Estuvo escuchando atentamente a Giacomo y parecía asentir ante cada oración. Luego extendió una mano hacia el muérdago y pareció hablarle como a un niño. Lo quitó del árbol y lo tomó en las manos, el niño que traía la maceta la acercó mientras que el otro hacía un hoyo en la tierra de ésta para meter el muérdago con cuidado. Giacomó siguió hablando con el resplandor y éste se despidió levantando una mano hacia todos, desapareció metiéndose de nuevo en el almendro.

\- _Y listo, la dríada de éste árbol hizo prometer al muérdago que vivía en ella que nunca lastimaría al dios Baldr. Dame el agua, por favor_ \- indicó el señor al niño, éste le pasó la cubeta de donde le vació solamente un chorrito a la planta.- Llévensela con cuidado ¿entendido?- les dijo a los niños.

\- ¡Sí, abuelo!- respondieron los gemelos a coro para luego salir corriendo.

\- _Eso fue impresionante_ \- admitió el santo con una sonrisa.

\- _Sí, por eso le digo que toda historia hasta cierto punto es verdad, solo queda o desmentirlo o ignorarlo._

\- _Me habría gustado que Shaina lo viera_ \- soltó Afro sin pensarlo.- _Pero lástima que enfermó_ \- agregó suspirando.

\- _El primer suspiro de amor es el último de la razón_ \- le dijo Giacomo en italiano, luego solamente sonrió para sí y avanzó seguido de Piscis quien decidió no preguntarle algo sobre lo recién dicho, presentía que le respondería con una lección de vida y ahora sí ya estaba muy cansado como para reflexionar adecuadamente.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :D

¡Cuídense mucho!

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe.


End file.
